Like a Ticking Time Bomb
by rnoele
Summary: AU fic. Set in third season but most of second season as we know it hasn't happened. Kurt becomes a peer tutor in McKinleys special ed room. Here he meets Blaine who is emotionally disturbed. Warnings: language and possible violence. RATING CHANGED TO M!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt looked down at his NYADA application. He had just added his involvement in glee club to his seriously lacking list of extra curricular. Kurt sighed loudly and let his head fall onto the kitchen table. Burt looked up from his paper at his defeated son. "Something wrong Kurt?" Burt asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Kurt looked up slowly…"Oh nothing, it just I am never going to get into NYADA."

"Why would you think that?" his father asked.

"Because when it comes to extracurricular activities I am woefully lacking. They aren't going to accept someone who has spent three out of four of his high school years in a mediocre glee club."

"Hey now, you love glee. That club has done so much for you." Burt said as he folded his paper and laid it on the table.

"I know dad, but in the scheme of things, especially when it comes to NYADA, the only thing that would be impressive about three years of glee club is if we had some competition wins under our belts. But seeing how that hasn't happened yet my chances of getting into NYADA, or any college are slim to none."

"Kurt I am not going to partake in your little pity party." Burt said standing up from the kitchen table. "If you need more extra curriculars then go do some volunteer work or something, you are resourceful. I am sure you can figure something out." Burt patted his son on his shoulder and walked out of the kitchen. Kurt sighed again but knew his dad was right. Tomorrow he would go to Principle Figgins and see if there was any opportunity for extra curricular involvement.

The next day at school Kurt made his way through the crowded hallways of McKinley. He was almost to the office when he was stopped by none other than Rachel Berry. "KURT! I was just coming to find you. I am sure that you are as concerned as I am about the NYADA application. Now I for one am pretty set when it comes to extra curricular activities but I know that you are not so fortunate. So I was hoping that you would accept my offer to start a PFLAG group here at school, I of course would be the leader of the group, but I would love to offer the job of vice president to you in order for to you to add it to your list of activities on your application." Rachel smiled up at Kurt as she finished her spiel.

Kurt took a step back. He couldn't believe his ears. One of his biggest competitions at this school had just asked him to start a club. In his mind Kurt switched quickly from being offended to being grateful. Kurt decided that he would deal with Rachel and her schemes later. "Well, thank you for the offer Miss Berry, but can I get back to you I have a meeting with Principle Figgins that I don't want to be late for." And with that Kurt turned into the school office and left Rachel standing in the hallway looking a bit confused. Kurt shrugged it off and went up to the door to Figgins office and knocked tentatively. "Come in." A thick accented voice said from the other side of the door. Kurt opened the door slowly. "Principle Figgins." Kurt said offering a nod in greeting. "Ah, Mr. Hummel what do I owe this visit. No more bullying trouble I assume?"

"No sir, things are going quite well on that front. I did have a question tough. I was wondering if there was any opportunity for me to be involved in any extra curricular activities."

"I thought you were in glee club? Are things not going well?" Figgens asked as he laid his hands on his desk.

"No, it's nothing like that I love glee and am still a very active member. I am just trying to enhance my college application. So I was wondering if you knew of anything I could do to help me increase my chances of getting accepted to a good college."

"Well, Mr. Hummel our school has a myriad of social clubs and activities as you well know, but nothing looks quite as good as being involved in service learning."

"Service learning?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, you spend some of your school day, possibly during your study hall or lunch period helping other students. And you are in luck the special education department is looking for some peer tutors."

Kurt raised his eyebrow. He hadn't thought of doing service projects in order to pad his application, but it is something that Rachel hasn't done, at least yet. And it would give him a leg up. "Ok, I will do it." He said excitedly.

"Fantastic. You will report to room 248 during your 7th period study hall. Mrs. Raine will be there to get you started." Figgens said as he ushered Kurt out of his office.

Kurt smiled as he eagerly waited to add this new activity to his list. He was so happy he didn't hear Rachel calling his name from across the hallway. Instead Kurt continued on his way to his French class.

The bell signaling the end 6th period sounded. Kurt quickly threw his books into his satchel and began to head up to the second floor. As he was going up the steps he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned around to see his step-brother Finn standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Kurt where are you going, don't you have study hall this period?"

"Hey Finn, ya I do but I signed up to be a peer tutor for the special education department. So I have to go to room 248 and see Mrs. Raine."

"Woah, special ed kids? Are you sure you can handle that. I have heard there are some crazy people in that room." Finn said his eyes wide.

"Finn, that is rude. I am sure the kids in that room are very nice. Now if you excuse me I have to go I don't want to be late." With that Kurt turned quickly and walked down the upstairs hallway to the far end of the hallway. Kurt ended up at room number 248, it looked like any other room. But he could hear the distinct sounds of muffled yelling come from the other side of the door. Kurt bit his lip, unsure of whether he should turn around and just forget the whole thing. As he was debating the door swung open and a short curly boy with piercing hazel eyes ran out the door and straight into Kurt causing them both to fall to the floor.

"OW FUCK! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The boy yelled loudly as he stood up quickly, not offering an apology for knocking the taller boy over. As Kurt stared up at the boy in shock a frazzled looking middle-aged woman ran of the classroom. "Blaine, please come back in here." She said sounding extremely exasperated. "NO, YOU BITCH. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Blaine said as he sprinted down the hallway and towards the stairs. Mrs. Raine grabbed quickly at a walkie-talkie that was attached to her hip, and pressed the call button. "Code R, Blaine Anderson. He is headed down the 2nd floor hallway and towards the stairs. I need backup." A crackly voice sounded through the speaker, "Alright I will be right there." Mrs. Raine sighed and looked down at the floor at Kurt. "I am sorry, Blaine is our ticking time bomb. We really can't do much about it." She said as he offered her hand to the confused boy. "Did Figgins send you up here for peer tutoring?" Kurt looked up at the frazzled woman.

"Yes, my name is Kurt Hummel. Aren't you going to go get, umm…" Kurt said forgetting the name of the curly haired boy.

"Blaine? No Mr. Jones and Coach Beiste have to handle him when he gets this bad. Come inside and we will talk I can't leave the other kids alone for too long."

Kurt followed the teacher in the room but his thoughts remained on Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter warnings: talk of medical conditions, and harsh language. Also all the information I am getting about emotionally distrubed is coming from a class I am taking in college, if it is wrong I apologize. I have had a ton of alerts for this story and I thank you I would love some reviews to let me know what you all think! Ok enjoy...ps. i don't own glee or any of its characters! **

* * *

><p>As the pair walked into the small room Kurt noticed about eight other students in the room. The students in the room seemed to be unfazed by the outburst they had just witnessed and were working on assignments in pairs. Mrs. Raine quickly shut the door behind Kurt and tuned towards the boy. "My name is Mrs. Raine, and you said your name is Kurt?"<p>

"Yes, Kurt Hummel. I was told that you were looking for peer tutors to help during seventh period?"

Mrs. Raine looked up at Kurt with a tight smile, "Oh dear, I was but unfortunately, as you can see, we already have enough peer tutors." As she said this Kurt looked around the room once again noticing how each student was paired up. His smile faded as he comprehended his ever shrinking opportunity to be accepted in to NYADA.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help. I would really love to be able to add some service work to my college applications." Kurt pleaded.

"I understand Mr. Hummel, but there is really nothing I can do. Thank you for coming up and once again I apologize for your little run in with Mr. Anderson." Mrs. Raine said as she began to usher Kurt out of the classroom.

"Wait! Does Blaine have a peer tutor?" Kurt asked his voice high with anticipation.

"Oh dear, you don't want to work with Blaine. He is more than a handful, why don't you go see if the art department needs any help, I am sure that will look just as good on your college applications."

"No, I want to peer tutor Blaine." Kurt said, while simultaneously questioning himself mentally.

Mrs. Raine bit her lip and looked around the room warily. "Come back to my office Kurt." She said as she led the way to a small closed off office in the back to of the classroom. "Please sit down." She said motioning to a folding chair on the opposite side of the desk. "Kurt, it is very noble of you to want to peer tutor Blaine, but I am not sure you want to get your self with him and his issues."

"Mrs. Raine, I am sorry if this is prying but what issues does Blaine have?" Kurt asked.

Mrs. Raine sighed and opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a pamphlet on the cover there was a badly illustrated of a blonde haired boy sitting in a dark corner of a room, above the boy was the title _Emotionally__Disturbed__Students,__What__You__Need__to__Know._"Blaine is classified as an emotionally disturbed student, or ED as we refer to it. He show both externalizing and internalizing behaviors but usually this is determined by the day. Today you the blow up you saw were part of the externalizing symptoms. Other symptoms are detailed in this pamphlet. But Blaine's case is bit rare; he also deals with internalized symptoms like depression and anxiety. He is a very troubled boy and as you saw before he is very hard to handle."

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open Kurt looked up quickly to see Coach Bieste and who he assumed was Mr. Jones caring a struggling Blaine into the classroom. They managed to get him in the room and shut the door behind them. Blaine quickly escaped their hands and began to walk to a deserted corner of the room. Coach Bieste looked at the boy with sad eyes as she exited the room. Mr. Jones shook his head as he walked towards Mrs. Raine's office. "Hi Cindy, we had trouble calming him down but he should be manageable for the rest of the day." Mrs. Raine looked up at Mr. Jones and nodded. "Thanks Kevin, I will let you know if we have another incident." With that Mr. Jones gave a quick nod to Kurt and left the room. "Sorry about the interruption Kurt, but as you can see Blaine is not someone that you want to be involved with. As she said this Kurt's eyes traveled to the boy who sat slumped in the corner of the room, his head was down and his dark curls stuck up from his head in every direction. "I want to peer tutor Blaine. I don't care what is wrong with him. He is the only student in this room who doesn't have a peer tutor, I need the service hours for my college applications and he needs a friend. I will be here tomorrow during seventh period to start the tutoring; now if you excuse me I am going to go introduce myself to Blaine. I will see you tomorrow Mrs. Raine." Kurt said standing up and adjusting his satchel onto his shoulder. He quickly left the small office and walked over to Blaine.

"Hi Blaine, my name is Kurt. I am going to start helping you during seventh period." At his introduction Blaine looked up with a sneer. "Fuck off, I don't need any help from a little fairy like you." Kurt's blue eyes widened at the comment. And he immediately began to regret his decision to help this boy. "I will not, 'fuck off'" Kurt replied using air quotes. "You need a peer tutor and I need to beef up my college applications. So whether you like it our not I will be here everyday during seventh period staring tomorrow. I will see you then Blaine." Kurt said as he walked out of the classroom. Blaine looked up as the boy walked out, in his head he resolved to make Kurt regret his decision to get involved no matter what it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt left room 248 and started to head to the first floor, it was still a few minutes before the end of seventh period but he decided that he would head to glee, which was his eighth period class, a bit early. He walked into the room and found it empty he went to the back of the room and sat down. As he waited he pulled out the pamphlet that Mrs. Raine had given him. He flipped open the pages to see various illustrations of sad or angry looking kids along with lists of symptoms and how to deal with them. Some of the symptoms Kurt immediately recognized as some he saw in Blaine earlier that day. "_Emotionally __disturbed __students __may __act __out __in __many __different __ways; __from __being __hostile __and __aggressive __to __becoming __depressed __and __withdrawn. __It __is __important __to __know how __your __students __react __to __the __varying __situations __of __the __day.__" _Kurt continued to read the somewhat condescending pamphlet that by the production value and clothing choices of the characters featured was made in the early 90's. Kurt barely noticed the bell ring for the end of 7th period or the arrival of the other glee club members until Rachel Berry was standing right in front of him giving him an annoyed look.

"Kurt, I assume that you are going to apologize for not graciously accepting my offer regarding the PFLAG vice presidency?" She said with a huff.

Kurt looked up at the brunette with his infamous bitch glare, "Rachel, as much as I appreciate your offer I have decided to involve myself in some service learning in order to beef up my application."

Rachel's jaw dropped but quickly recovered, "Well then, that is very noble of you Kurt, I wish you the best of luck. But may I ask what this service learning is?"

"You may" Kurt said tersely. "I will be tutoring a kid named Blaine Anderson every day during 7th period."

As soon and Kurt said Blaine's name the entire male population of the glee club turned and stared at him wide eyed. "Kurt, did you say Blaine Anderson?" Puck asked.

"Yes why?"

"That kid is messed up dude; he was at the football try outs at the begging of the year and like flipped out the first day of practice for no reason. It took Coach Beiste and another teacher to hold him down until his parents came."

"I am sure there was a reason for his blow up." Kurt said as he doubted his words in his own mind. Puck looked like he was going to say something else but as he began Mr. Shue walked in the room and began the lesson for the day.

Kurt didn't even try to focus on Mr. Shue's lesson that day, all he could think of was the words of warning that both Mrs. Raine and Puck had given him about Blaine. He continued to argue with himself inside his head throughout the period. It wasn't still the bell rang signaling the end of the school day that Kurt was brought out of his revere. As he Kurt grabbed his satchel and threw it over his shoulder Puck approached him. "Kurt, I know you want to help out that Blaine kid so you can bump up your college application or whatever I just want you to be careful ok, I have heard some bad stuff about that dude. I don't want you getting hurt." Puck said with sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks for your concern Puck, I promise I will be careful." Kurt said offering Puck a smile. As he walked out of the choir room Kurt hoped that he would be able to keep his promise

Blaine watched as Kurt walked out of the room. His mind raced at the prospect of having a peer tutor. At first he was angry that he would have to deal with someone else trying to help him. Blaine had enough with people who supposedly cared about him. Ever since he was little people had come into his life wanting to help but after a while, and after they had realized how messed up Blaine was, they always ran away screaming. But as Blaine recounted his past he felt the ever familiar feeling of depression creep into his system. As he sat in the corner of the classroom his body began to shake with tearless sobs. He didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again. He didn't want to scare this new boy, Kurt, off with his craziness. He didn't want to hurt anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eeps sorry it took awhile for this one to be updated I had a bit of writers block. Umm I am not thrilled with this chapter but o well. Thank you for reading and as always reviews are loved! **

* * *

><p>Kurt was grateful for the school day to be over as he walked towards his Escalade. As he unlocked the car he noticed a small red sports car rush into the parking lot, almost running over a pack of freshman as they walked towards their busses. The red car sped into an open spot near the front of the school. A short women with curly brown hair got out of the car. She was wearing a three piece suit and was talking into a cell phone. "Yes, I know there is a meeting at four. I will be back. Blaine had yet another incident and I was called to the school….I know I am fed up as well…ok I will be back for the meeting…thank you…goodbye." The short women hung up the phone and sighed as she rang the buzzer located at the front doors of the high school. Kurt heard the familiar click of the doors and watched the woman who was apparently Blaine's mother walk into McKinley. Kurt curiosity got the best of him and instead of leaving the parking lot he slid into his car and waiting for Blaine and his mother to emerge from the school.<p>

Mrs. Anderson walked briskly down the hallway towards Principle Figgins's office. She entered the small office ignoring the greeting from the secretary and heading straight into the small room where Figgins sat with a despondent Blaine. Figgins looked up at the small but intimidating women and let out a terse smile. "Good afternoon Mrs. Anderson. Would you care to sit down?"

"No thank-you Principal Friggans, I am in a hurry. So if we could please speed this little meeting along I have a work engagement." Mrs. Anderson said coolly.

Figgins shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "Well Mrs. Anderson, today we had a little incident with Blaine. Unfortunately he is becoming more aggressive and hostile towards the teachers and students. And I am no longer sure that McKinley is the best place for Mr. Anderson."

"Principal Figgins, are you saying that my son can no longer attend this school." Mrs. Anderson said as she threw a disgusted look towards Blaine who shrunk beneath her gaze.

"No, of course not Mrs. Anderson. I just think we should look into some alternatives that might better serve Blaine and his condition." Figgins replied offering a small smile towards Blaine.

"Well, Mr. Figgins I appreciate your concern. I assure you Blaine's father and I will discuss the matter this evening, I can also assure that Blaine will be better behaved in the future. Now if you excuse us I must return to work. Let's go Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said as she turned quickly and left the office. Blaine stood up mechanically and walked out behind his mother. The pair didn't say a word until they were out of the building.

Kurt's head perked up as he saw Blaine and his mother walk towards the red sports car. Kurt watched as the small woman turned towards Blaine. "How dare you do this again? I had to miss a meeting and now I will probably be late for my afternoon meeting!" His mother seemed to tower over Blaine as he visibly shrunk beneath the venomous words. "I am sick and tired of your antics Blaine! I don't know what is wrong with you but you can be sure that your father will want to have a word with you when you get home." The women huffed as she checked her watch and opened the car door. "I have to get to work; you will have to walk home. Maybe it will help cool you down." And with that the car spurred to life and Blaine's mother sped off leaving the boy standing alone in the parking lot. Kurt saw as the boy sunk to the ground landing hard on the curb and put his head in his hands. Kurt's hear broke as he quickly got out of his car and walked towards Blaine.

"Hey there, you ok?" Kurt said as he approached Blaine. The small boy jumped up quickly.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Blaine said as he began to walk away from Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip as he thought about the repercussions that his next question might bring but knew he had to do it. "Are you walking home?"

"Ya, what's it to you?" Blaine said not bothering to turn around.

"Well, I have a car. I can give you a ride home if you would like."

Blaine turned around slowly. "It's your choice. I am fine with walking."

"It's really no problem, come on I am the Escalade over there. I am Kurt by the way."

"I know your fucking name, I met you earlier. And despite being in special ed I am not retarded." Blaine spat.

Kurt mentally slapped himself, "Oh, I am sorry, its just I am bad at names so I thought it…never mind lets just go." Kurt unlocked his car and the two boys got into the car. "What's your address?" He said pulling out his GPS.

"4923 Walton Circle."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he keyed in the address, everybody new that Walton Circle was in the gated communities of Lima. He never would have thought that Blaine was rich. He was also surprised that Blaine's mother was going to make him walk home Walton Circle was a good fifteen minute drive from the high school, Kurt couldn't imagine how long it would take to walk there.

As the GPS cued up the directions Kurt pulled out his IPod. "Would you like to pick out the music?" He said offering the small device towards Blaine. The boy looked up with surprise.

"Umm, ya I guess." He said taking the IPod. Kurt pulled out the parking lot as Blaine began to shuffle through Kurt's extensive music list. He finally found the artist he was looking for and pushed play. The sounds of P!NK came through the speakers. Kurt smiled at playing approving of his choice.

"You are a P!NK fan as well?" Kurt said as he turned onto the main road.

"Yep." Blaine replied.

"I love her song Perfect. It's such a great anthem. I am thinking about singing it in Glee club at some point." Kurt said trying to avoid awkward silence.

"Perfect is a great song." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to get much more out of Blaine so the rest of the ride was spent in silence aside from Kurt humming along to the music. Fifteen minutes later the Escalade pulled up to a large house with a wrote iron gate protecting its driveway.

Blaine quickly unbuckled and jumped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride." He said hastily as he shut the door. Kurt watched as Blaine walked over the key pad and punched in a few numbers the gates slowly began to open and Blaine snuck inside not once looking back at the car.

Kurt sighed as Blaine entered the mansion and began to pull out of the driveway. Kurt was still worried about having to peer tutor Blaine but at least his encounter this afternoon gave him hope that he could do this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eepss soo sorry this took forever to be updated, I had a bit of writers block and also finals and holiday stuff got in the way. But things are slowing down a bit so hopefully the next chapter will be up a bit sooner.**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, you ok?" Blaine jumped as a high pitched voice grabbed his attention.<p>

"I'm fine. I have to go." Blaine relied as he began to walk away from the taller boy.

Before Blaine got too far away from the boy he heard the small voice call out again. "Are you walking home?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks "Ya, what's it to you?" he asked cautiously, not turning to face the boy.

"Well, I have a car. I can give you a ride home if you would like."

Blaine's breath hitched at this simple act of kindness, his thoughts raced as he argued with himself inside his head; on one hand it would take him a good two hours to walk home and it was already starting to get dark, but on the other hand Blaine was still unsure about this new boy, Kurt, that has decided to become part of his life. Blaine turned around slowly. "It's your choice. I am fine with walking."

"It's really no problem, come on I am the Escalade over there. I am Kurt by the way." The boy said with a smile as he gestured to a large black car.

"I know your fucking name, I met you earlier. And despite being in special ed I am not retarded." Blaine spat, he immediately chastised himself inside his head for lashing out but he hated when people thought he was dumb, he might be crazy but he wasn't dumb.

The taller boy looked at Blaine with wide eyes. "Oh, I am sorry, its just I am bad at names so I thought it…never mind lets just go." Kurt quickly rushed towards the car and unlocked the doors with the remote. As the two slid into the large car Kurt pulled out a GPS and turned to Blaine, "What's your address?"

"4923 Walton Circle." Blaine said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Kurt nodded and plugged the address into the computer. Blaine sat in silence willing the ride to be over quickly. He saw Kurt begin to rummage through his satchel and pull out a white IPod

"Would you like to pick out the music?" Kurt said as he held the small device out to Blaine. Blaine raised his eyebrows, "maybe music would make this ride somewhat bearable", he thought to himself. He reached towards the player, "Umm, ya I guess." He said taking the IPod. Blaine began to shuffle trough the well stocked player, he approved of a lot of the music the boy had on there, Blaine was also shocked at the wide range of genres the boy had in his arsenal. Kurt seemed to have everything to Broadway standards to Top 40. Blaine decided to play it safe and turned on some P!NK music, hoping that would be satisfactory.

"You are a P!NK fan as well?" Kurt said as the car turned onto the main road.

"Yep." Blaine replied, not allowing himself to gush over one of his favorite artists.

"I love her song Perfect. It's such a great anthem. I am thinking about singing it in Glee club at some point." Kurt said obviously trying to fill the silence.

"Perfect is a great song." Blaine said quietly, as his mind turned toward the fact that Kurt was in glee club.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence to Blaine relief. As the pulled into the familiar development Blaine gathered his things as to make a quick exit from the car. Kurt pulled up in front of Blaine's house as Blaine quickly jumped out the car, he muttered a quick thank-you as he rushed into his house.

Blaine quickly threw his bookbag and coat at the side of the door between rushing up to his room. His mind was racing and his emotions threatened to take him over. "Who was this Kurt kid and why did he care so much, there were other ways to get fucking credit for college or whatever the hell he needed. Why did he have to choose Blaine? Why did he have to come and try to force himself into my life? Why can't people just leave me alone?" Blaine fumed as he paced back and forth in his room. It wasn't long before Blaine heard the familiar and dreaded sound of the garage door opening below his bedroom, his father was home.

"Fucking fantastic." Blaine muttered under his breath as he sat down on his bed and awaiting his father to come up to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait for an update. But wow this chp is extra long so yay! also i am already working on the next chap so maybe if you're lucky it will be up by tomorrow night! As always reviews are loveddd! Note italics are a flashback. Warnings: homophobic language and swears, also violence **

* * *

><p>The unmistakable footsteps of Mr. Anderson resounded through the cavernous house as he ascended the stairs to Blaine's room. Blaine quickly thought about hiding or locking the door but knew that it would only delay what was coming, as well as making it worse for him if he didn't face his father right away.<p>

The door to Blaine's room was thrown open and his father stepped in, his face was pulled tight with anger. Blaine stood up from his bed quickly, directing his eyes towards the floor. He heard his father step closer, "Look at me boy." Blaine looked up cautiously as a heavy handed slap was aimed as his check. Blaine didn't have time to dodge the blow and his father's hand hit his check with a force that nearly caused Blaine to lose his footing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Blaine? Your mother told me about your stunt at school today!" Mr. Anderson yelled as he invaded Blaine's personal space even more.

Blaine didn't responded, he didn't really have an answer.

"That's it Blaine if we have one more incident with you and that school we will send you back to Glenview." His father's voice was no longer yelling but still held an intimidating tone.

Blaine's eyes widened, "No please! Please don't make me go back there!" Blaine's thoughts were immediately pulled back to his old high school.

_Blaine had been in the Glenview school district all his life. He was a good student and rarely had any trouble. His teachers loved him and he was well liked by his peers. It wasn't until Blaine's sophomore year that things took a turn for the worse. That was the year that Blaine came to terms with his sexuality. This is also when the bullying started. It was little things at first, friends no longer calling him to hang out or him having to sit alone at lunch. But soon the bullying got worse, Blaine began to be pushed into lockers, locked in closets, and once he was trapped in a port-a-potty overnight. That's when Blaine began to fight back. Mostly Blaine lashed out in self-defense but as the school year went on he found it harder to control his temper. He began to lash out at his teachers. Blaine also began to struggle with depression and anxiety. It wasn't until a boy named Carson transferred to Glenview. Carson quickly took an interest in Blaine. Blaine resisted at first, unwilling to trust anyone. But soon Carson confided in Blaine that he was gay. Blaine was overjoyed; the two boys quickly became friends. Soon Carson and Blaine became a couple, although they tried to keep their relationship under the radar during school hours. Blaine was happy. He still struggled with anxiety and keeping his temper in check but Carson was his saving grace._

_As the school year neared its end Carson surprised Blaine by asking him to Spring Dance, which was the sophomore class's substitution for prom. Blaine immediately said yes, ignoring the gnawing feeling of anxiety in his stomach. The night of the dance the boys left Blaine's house where matching corsages in their suit lapels. Blaine grabbed tightly to Carson's hand as the two entered the dance, anxiety was welling up inside of him. Caron seemed to sense Blaine's distress and didn't leave his side the entire night. The pair shared a couple dances before Carson asked Blaine if he wanted to go outside to get some air. The couple left the gymnasium and headed out to the parking lot. Blaine's anxiety spiked as soon as they left the supervised gym but let himself be led into the dark parking lot by Carson._

_"Carson, I don't think we should be out here alone." Blaine said nervously._

_"You're fine Blaine just calm down, you are safe with me." Carson said as he pulled Blaine close to his body._

_"I am just nervous." Blaine said looking down at the ground._

_"Don't be." Carson said in a whisper as he pulled Blaine's face up and kissed him softly._

_Blaine's heart fluttered as he melted into the kiss. The two boys kisses became more passionate until the heard a sudden breaking of glass near their feet. Carson pulled back sharply and positioned himself in front of Blaine. Blaine looked over Carson's shoulder and saw a group of boys that he used to call his friends._

_"What do you guys want?" Carson asked._

_"Well, Carson me and the boys were enjoying some fresh night air when we spy you two fags making out." The leader of the pack, Jarrod, said with a sneer._

_"So we aren't hurting anybody." Carson replied._

_"Well that's where you are wrong fairy boy. I don't like seeing two dudes making out." Jarrod spat._

_"Ok fine, how bout we all just go back inside and forget about it. We don't want any trouble." Carson said, as he grabbed Blaine's hand behind his back._

_"Ya, I don't think that is going to solve the problem, I think we are going to have to teach you girls a lesson." Jarrod said as he threw another bottle towards the couple Carson swerved and dodged the bottle, Blaine didn't act quickly enough and the glass shattered against the side of this face. Blaine cried out in pain as blood began gush down his face. Carson turned around quickly as his eyes widened in horror._

_"Blaine, shit. Oh god you're bleeding." Carson's hand moved useless over Blaine's face. "Oh Blaine we have to get you out of here. Come on." Carson began to usher the shaken Blaine to the car before he was grabbed by Jarrod and thrown to the ground. Jarrod and the other boys started to pummel Carson. Blaine's body seemed to act on its own accord. Before he knew it Blaine was throwing punches at the group of boys._

_"Get off of him you bastards!" Blaine was furious, hitting whoever came in-between him and Carson._

_"Oh look Carson's fuck buddy wants to fight to, lets show him how the real men do it.", Jarrod said as some of the boys descended on Blaine. Blaine was small for his age and was quickly taken down. He tried to block the blows as well as he could but soon darkness was pulling at the edges of his vision. But as soon as the fight started it stopped as a couple of chaperones came out and broke it up. As the chaperones took care of Jarrod and his gang Blaine looked over at Carson. His face was a bloody mess and one of his eyes was swollen shut. Blaine tears increased in number as he saw his friend and boyfriend in pain. "Carson I am sorry." Blaine said before he slipped into unconsciousness._

"BLAINE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BOY!" Blaine was snapped back to the present as his father continued to yell in his face.

"Yes sir, I am sorry sir. But please don't send me back to Glenview." Blaine pleaded with his father.

"Well, that is up to you isn't it. One more slip up and you will be back there so fast it will make your head spin. At least there people weren't afraid to show you some muscle when you got out of hand."

Blaine's mouth went dry and his emotions snapped at that comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean dad!" Blaine screamed.

"It means that at least at Glenview kids weren't afraid to stand up to you, maybe a little beating would help you learn your place!" His father screamed back.

"I wasn't beat up because of my temper dad, I was beat up cuz I am gay!" Blaine raged.

His father's lips snarled as he threw a punch to the right side of Blaine's face, "I don't want you to use that word in my house, its bad enough that you are mental I don't need you to be a fag as well."

Blaine heard the door slam as he father stomped down the stairs. He carefully lifted himself off the floor and into his bed. He didn't bother setting his alarm, he knew that school wouldn't be something he would going to in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wowie...look how fast this chapter got up. And the good news is I have the next one started as well..YAY! Ok we get a little Hudson-Hummel action in this chapter. No Blaine but don't worry he will be back soon! Hope you all enjoy please remember that reviews make me write faster.**

* * *

><p>"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on"….Kurt groaned as he reached for his phone to shut off the alarm. He squinted as the bright light from the phone shone in his face. Kurt rolled out bed and padded across the room to begin his morning routine. He diligently performed his moisturizing routine while he stared into his closet trying to decide what to wear. In the back of his mind his thoughts wandered to Blaine. He really didn't even know who Blaine was. What made Blaine so defensive, depressed and just plain scared. Kurt thoughts remained on Blaine as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

Burt was already at the table reading the morning paper. Carole was at the stove making bacon for Finn. "Good morning Kurt, would you like some breakfast?" Carole asked as she looked up at Kurt. Kurt, who was still lost in his thoughts, didn't hear Carole and proceeded to pour some Cheerios into a bowl. "Kurt? You there?" Carole asked again. Kurt once again was unresponsive. This caused Burt to look over his newspaper. "Kurt!" he said gruffly.

"Huh, what?" Kurt said looking up from his cereal.

"Carole asked you a question. Did you not hear her?" Burt asked as he folded his paper.

"No, I'm sorry Carole. I guess I was just lost in my own head." Kurt said with a small smile.

"What's up bud?" Burt asked.

"Nothing really, I just start tutoring today."

"Oh good I am glad you were able to find something to add to your NYADA application. Who will you be tutoring." Carole said as she sat down at the table.

"His name is Blaine Anderson."

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" Finn yelled as he came into the kitchen, sporting significant bed head. "Dude, I thought we told you to stay away from that kid."

"Its not that big of a deal Finn, there is nothing wrong with him." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, that kid is messed up. I mean why do you think he is in special ed?" Finn said as he joined the rest of the family at the table.

"Finn, you should talk about special needs students like that." Carole reprimanded.

"But mom, he isn't normal. He is mental or something. I am just worried about Kurt"

"I will be fine Finn, it isn't your place to tell me who and who I cannot tutor!" Kurt said pushing his cereal away in a huff.

"Ok boys, just calm down. Kurt, who is this Blaine and why is Finn worried about you tutoring him?" Carole asked kindly.

"He is just a boy in the special ed department. He is emotionally disturbed." Kurt said looking down at the table.

"What does that mean, Kurt?" Burt looked at his son.

"It means that Blaine isn't really emotionally stable, he struggles with his temper as well as depression and anxiety…" "And goodness knows what else." Kurt added in his head.

"Finn is that why you are worried about Kurt?" Carole asked looking her eldest son in the eye.

"Ya, I guess. I mean this Blaine kid is messed up. I just don't want Kurt getting hurt." Finn said sheepishly.

"Well, Kurt. Why exactly do you want to help this kid?" Burt asked.

"He is the only one in the special ed classroom who doesn't have peer tutor. He needs help and I need the extracurricular for my college application. I know how to handle myself. I will be fine."

"Alright, I trust you kiddo. But just be careful. I admire you for wanting to help this Blaine kid out but just watch out for yourself, ok?" Burt said as he stood up from the table. "Ok, I am off to the garage. Finn will you join me in the living room I have to ask you something." Burt said as he walked out of the kitchen. Finn stood up quickly and followed Burt.

"Why don't you go get your satchel and books Kurt, you and Finn have to leave soon if you are going to get to school on time." Carole said as she gave Kurt a loving pat on the back.

"Ok, thanks Carole. And please don't worry about me and this tutoring situation." Kurt said.

"I know honey. I am not worried, I know you are doing this for a good reason." Carole said with a smile. "Now go get your stuff, you can't be late." Kurt gave Carole a quick hug and went up to his bedroom to grab his coat and books.

In the living room Burt shrugged on his coat. "Now Finn, I understand your concern for Kurt. He has been through hell and back in the past few years. But I do trust him and his decisions."

"But Burt, you don't understand this Blaine kid is trouble. He came to foot…" Burt put up his hand to cut Finn off.

"No just you wait, I wasn't finished. As much as I trust Kurt I still want you to keep an eye out. Can you do that for me?" Burt asked.

Finn nodded. "Ya of course."

"Ok good, now go get your stuff. Kurt will be furious if you make him late for school again." Burt said as he patted Finn on the back and left for work.

Finn smiled, then bounded up the stairs. He knew Burt was right. Kurt's head was in the right place but he still needed his 'big brother' to keep an eye out. And Finn was determined to not let him down.


	8. Chapter 8

**wow, i am writing up a storm...next chapter blaine will be back in full force and he will come will a lot of angst...**

* * *

><p>"Finn! Come on. If you aren't down here and in the car in 30 seconds I am leaving with out you!" Kurt yelled as he opened the door and headed out into the driveway. Kurt quickly started the car and watched the clock as he waiting for Finn. Two minutes later Finn rushed out of the Hudson-Hummel household and jumped in the car. "Finally, you know if I get caught for speeding you are paying the ticket." Kurt said with his famous bitch glare.<p>

"Ya I know, just hurry if we are late we will both get detention." Finn said as he stuffed some papers into his backpack.

When they were almost to school Finn shuffled in his seat and turned towards Kurt. "Kurt promise me you will watch out for that Blaine kid. I know you are doing a good dead or whatever but I am just worried."

"I know you are Finn, but I will be fine. Now come on we literally have one minute till the bell rings." Kurt said as he sped into McKinley High's parking lot and nearly jumped out of the car after putting it in park. The Hudson-Hummel boys ran into the high school and got into homerun just as the bell rang.

Kurt slid into his seat, ignoring the quizzical look from Rachel and Puck who were both in his homeroom. Homeroom ended quickly and Kurt rushed off to French class. The whole day Kurt's focus was torn between watching the clock and thinking of Blaine. Kurt wasn't sure why he was so nervous. Sure Blaine was different, but Kurt knew that he would be alright. One thing did stick out to Kurt, every time his thoughts wandered to Blaine Kurt would fist picture his eyes; his gorgeous hazel eyes that seemed to burn with emotion. Kurt shook his head, he couldn't think of Blaine in any other manner besides as a peer, Kurt was Blaine's tutor and that was it nothing more. Furthermore Kurt was pretty sure Blaine was straight. Kurt sighed as the bell that ended sixth period rang and Kurt began to make his way up to special ed room. Before he could walk up the stairs leading to the second floor he was stopped by Puck.

"You aren't going to tutor that Blaine kid are you?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, Noah I am." Kurt said, using Puck's real name in a effort to annoy him.

"Dude you do realized you are signing a death wish right. Blaine is like a timebomb he could explode at any moment, I know I've seen it." Puck said, his voice filled with worry.

" Ughh, I am so sick and tired of people telling me to watch out for Blaine! He is a normal kid, Puck! So what if he has some issues that doesn't mean we should shun him! Now if you excuse I don't want to be late!" Kurt said as he passed Puck.

Kurt hurried towards the special ed room. He tried to stifle his anger towards his friends as he entered the room and scanned it for any sign of Blaine. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows when Blaine was no where in sight. He quickly made his way back to Mrs. Raine's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Kurt opened the door and pocked his head in. "Hello Mrs. Raine, I don't know if you remember me but I am Kurt Hummel I am here to tutor Blaine Anderson but I didn't see him in the room."

"Oh yes Kurt, I am sorry but Blaine didn't show up to school today."

"Oh is he sick?" Kurt asked.

"I am not sure dear, he just didn't show up today." Mrs. Raine said with a small smile.

"Oh doesn't he get in trouble?"

"Well yes, he will if he doesn't come back tomorrow with a note signed by his parents excusing his absence." Mrs. Raine said as she pursed her lips. "I am sorry dear; maybe you can help me with some filing so you can have some hours under your belt. And I guess we will hope that Blaine is back tomorrow."

"Thank you Mrs. Raine, I really appreciate it." Kurt smiled as he set down his satchel and listened as Mrs. Raine explained her filing system. As the hour progressed Kurt worries for Blaine increased. Finally the bell ending the period rang and Kurt hurried out of the room, after thanking Mrs. Raine once more.

Kurt couldn't shake the nagging feeling he had about Blaine. He knew he had to go check on him. Kurt went directly to his locker, not thinking twice about skipping glee for the day, and headed out to his car.

As he started the car he pulled out his GPS and found Blaine's address still saved. He began to drive. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when he got to Blaine's. Maybe make some excuse about bringing his missed assignments or something. He just knew that he needed to check on him. As Kurt turned into Blaine's development his brain started to have second thoughts. What was he thinking; he couldn't just barge in on some kid's house that he barely knew. Kurt almost pulled a u-turn to head home but when his eyes landed on the seemingly abandoned Anderson house he knew he had to go in.

Kurt cautiously made his way up the winding drive and carefully parked his car, the drive was empty aside from his Navigator. Kurt straightened his jacket nervously before knocking on the large wooden door that led into the house. He stood anxiously on the grandiose porch for what seemed like ages. Kurt knocked again a bit louder. Still no response. Kurt bit his lip and once again thought briefly of leaving but instead found himself testing the large brass doorknob and pushing the door open.

Kurt gasped as he entered the mansion. The foyer was complete with marble floors and high ceilings accented by a large crystal chandelier. Kurt breathed as he admired the splendor. He slowly made his way up the grand staircase dragging his hand over the rich mahogany. Kurt made his way up to the second floor when he heard something that made him stop suddenly. Kurt held his breath as loud sobs came from a closed door on his right. Kurt swallowed hard and pushed the door open into Blaine's bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a bit short...but i thought it would be a good place to end. Enjoy! Btw Reviews are LOVED! **

* * *

><p>The door slid quietly across the lush carpet of Blaine's room. The room was dark and Kurt could barely make out a small lump tangled up in the blankets of the large bed at the center of the room. Kurt tiptoed toward the bed wary of what Blaine's reaction would be to Kurt breaking into his room. Kurt heart sank when he neared the bed and saw Blaine's face twisted up in fear and his body covered in a layer of sweat. Blaine was sobbing in his sleep. Kurt knew in an instant that Blaine was having a nightmare.<p>

Suddenly Blaine started thrashing underneath the covers and began to shout. "No stop, don't hurt him. Carson! Stop!"

Kurt carefully grabbed Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to wake him. "Blaine, come on wake up you are having a nightmare. Wake up, please" Kurt said in a calming voice.

Blaine woke up with shout and shot up out of bed and looked around the room frantically. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked towards Kurt and nearly jumped out of his skin…"WHAT THE FUCK! What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Shh, Blaine its ok. You weren't at school and I was worried. So I came to check on you and the door was open so I let myself in then I heard you crying…and oh my god what happened to your eye?" Kurt said noticed the prominent bruise centered over Blaine's left eye.

Blaine turned his head away. "It's nothing. Now please get the fuck out of my house you aren't welcome here."

"Blaine you were having a nightmare and your eye looks really bad. Let me help you." Kurt said standing his ground.

"I don't need your help I'm fine!" Blaine yelled as he stood up out of bed he tried to stare Kurt down in an attempt of intimidation but didn't quite succeed as he stood a good few inches shorter than the boy.

Kurt looked at Blaine; a boy who was haunted by past fears, a boy who was so scared and confused, a boy who just needed to be loved. Kurt turned around and headed into the bathroom that was connected to Blaine's room.

Blaine's jaw dropped. What the hell was this Kurt kid doing? "I said I don't need your help. Get the hell out of my house!" Blaine yelled his voice cracking a bit. Blaine's head began to spin after shouting at Kurt and his fell back onto the bed. So what if this creeper named Kurt was in his bathroom doing god knows what. He was too tired to give a fuck.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom with a wash cloth in his hand. He walked over to Blaine who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here this will help your eye." Kurt said softly offering Blaine the cloth. Blaine looked up. His eye looked even worse from this angle. Kurt brought his hand up to the injury and placed the warm cloth on Blaine's face. Blaine hissed at the contact but soon relaxed. He grabbed the cloth from Kurt's hand.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Kurt cleared his throat and sat gingerly on the bed next to Blaine. He waited a moment before speaking, silently calculating his words. "Blaine, I know you aren't thrilled with me being here."

Blaine replied with a huff.

"But, I think we both know that you need a friend." Kurt continued. "And I am well-known for being stubborn and I usually get what I want. And no matter what you think of me Blaine I want to be your friend."

"Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?" Blaine asked quietly.

"What do you mean someone like you?" Kurt asked

"Don't patronize me Kurt, I am messed up. I got kicked out of my old school, nobody at McKinley cares enough to get to know me beyond the label of special ed kid, my parents hate me, and to top it all of I'm gay!" Blaine's voice rose at the last confession. "So let's end this charade early, because you and I both know that you really don't want to by my friend Kurt!"

Kurt just stared at Blaine. His brain raced to catch up with what Blaine had just blurted out. First, Blaine was gay. Second he got kicked out his old school, but for what…did it have something to do with whoever Carson was? Third his parents hated him…is that why he had the black eye? And once again…Blaine was gay!

"Well, didn't you hear me! Just stop pretending Kurt and please just leave me alone." Blaine said standing up from the bed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine, I don't care about those things. I want to be your friend. It doesn't matter to me if you got kicked out of your old school, it doesn't matter if your parents are jerks, it doesn't matter to me if you are in special ed, if you are jock, or even if you are some weirdo who likes to eat your own boogers. And most importantly it doesn't matter to me if you are gay because I'm gay too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this chapter is super short. but rest assured lovelies i have mapped the next few chapters so they should be up fairly quickly. **

* * *

><p>"And most importantly it doesn't matter to me if you are gay because I'm gay too."<p>

Blaine took in a harsh breath. He looked down at Kurt who was looking up at him with those light blue eyes. Eyes that were full of authenticity and trust. He wasn't lying. Blaine knew it. No self respecting teenage boy would lie about being gay. Blaine's heart was twisting inside his chest. He desperately wanted to weep tears of joy. Joy over finding someone who was fighting at least one of the same battles, joy over having someone on his side, joy over finally having a friend. But Blaine knew deep down that it didn't matter if Kurt was gay, because Blaine couldn't let history repeat itself. He couldn't let Kurt be his friend, because being Blaine's friend always ended in pain. Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes and resolved not to let this beautiful boy into his life.

"Well good for you Kurt. But it really doesn't mean shit! What do you think just cuz your gay means that we are going to be instant friends? Well, guess what Kurt, its not's that fucking easy." Blaine said with a sneer. "And who says I even want to be your friend Kurt? Do you think I'm that desperate?"

Kurt reeled back. He had to admit that he hoped his confession would bring Blaine around a bit. Kurt chewed his lip, unsure of how to respond to Blaine.

"I am sorry Blaine. I shouldn't assume that you want to be my friend."

"Well when you assume you only make an ass out of you and me." Blaine replied.

Kurt held back a laugh, "Alright then, we don't have to be friends but like it or not I am still your peer tutor Blaine."

"Oh my god, Kurt! Can't you take a hint? Why are you so hell bent on tutoring me! I am sure you could use something else to get your fucking credits for college or whatever the fuck you are doing." Blaine yelled, throwing up his hands.

Kurt stayed sitting on the bed and just looked up at Blaine. "Don't you want to graduate Blaine? Get out of Ohio. Get out of this place and start fresh. Don't you have a dream that you want to pursue?"

Blaine stepped back. Of course he had dreams. Blaine desperately wanted to get away from this small town life that he had grown up in. Blaine slowly eyed the guitar and music stand that were in the corner of his room, hidden halfway behind his wardrobe. Blaine loved music. It was the one place where he felt safe, where he felt right, where he felt normal. He always wanted to pursue music but ever since his diagnosis he felt his chance at getting out of Ohio to do so vanished. But now with the help from Kurt there was a small glimmer of hope that ignited in Blaine's heart. If he could get his grades up in school he could graduate. He could move to New York or Chicago. He could leave this hell hole and live his own life.

"It would be nice to get away from my parents instead of being stuck here for the rest of my life." Blaine said, unwilling to divulge anything more to Kurt.

"Ok, its settled then. We will have a strictly platonic and business like relationship. No friendship just peers."

"Fine." Blaine said quietly.

"Good." Kurt said with a smile as he stood up from the bed. "I will see you tomorrow at school Blaine." Kurt headed towards the door and left without another word.

As soon as the door closed behind him Blaine sunk back into his bed. "What have I gotten myself into." He thought as he drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**I promised this chapter would be up quickly! and its the longest chapter yet. yay! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine usually spent his nights being tormented by nightmares. He couldn't remember a night where visions of a violent group of boys beat the living crap out of him and Carson. But the night after Kurt had broken into his house and forced Blaine to accept his tutorship Blaine slept soundly waking only when his alarm went off at seven. For the first time in a long time Blaine woke up not completely dreading school. He quickly showered and tamed his wild hair with a hefty about of gel before running out the door. He dug his old IPod out of his coat pocket as he began the 40 minute walk to school.<p>

He doesn't mind the walk most days, but today the weather is quite chilly for late September and the rain is falling at a steady pace. Blaine sighed and pulled the jacket tighter around his small frame.

Blaine was about 10 minutes into his walk when he heard the familiar sound of a car coming up behind him. He quickly moved to the side of the road to let the car pass by. But instead the car slowed down behind him before pulling around him and coming to a stop a few feet ahead.

Blaine eyed the car suspiciously. After a moment he recognized it as Kurt's Escalade. Sure enough, after pulling to a stop, the driver's side swung open. A large black umbrella was pushed out first then came the one and only Kurt Hummel, ducking underneath the umbrella and running over to where Blaine stood on the road.

"What the hell are you doing Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he approached.

"Walking to school." Blaine said with a shrug.

"In the rain?"

"How else am I supposed to get to school?" Blaine retorted.

Kurt sighed. "Come on, I will drive you the rest of way."

Blaine stood his ground as Kurt turned to make his way back to the car.

"I'm fine Kurt I will walk." He said as he pulled crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Blaine! Get your ass in the car. It's raining cats and dogs and it's like 40 degrees out here!" Kurt yelled throwing up his free hand.

Blaine stepped back in shock at Kurt's outburst. Kurt continued to stare him down until Blaine ducked his head and headed towards the car. He slid into the passenger's seat shaking his head free from the rain drops. He sighed as he knew that the gel he had used to tame his curls earlier would be completely washed away by the storm.

Kurt slid into the driver's seat as he folded up the umbrella and threw in into the back seat. He then turned the heat on high allowing a steady flow of warm air to permeate the car and start to dry off the two boys. Kurt put the car into drive and continued down the road towards McKinley.

"Why the hell were you walking to school in the rain Blaine?" Kurt asked turning slightly towards him.

"How else would I get there, and to be honest I would rather not have a repeat of yesterday when you broke into my house, so I figured I had to go to school today." Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed…"Blaine you can't just….I…do you have a cell phone"

"Where the hell did that question come from?"

"I want to give you my number just in case you ever need a ride to school; your house is not too out of the way from my place so it wouldn't be an inconvenience and I would rather you call me then for you to walk in the highly unpredictable Ohio weather."

Blaine sighed, he knew Kurt was right. The weather was only going to worsen as the year went on, and Blaine knew how hard it was to will himself to go to class when there was a foot of snow on the ground.

"Ya, I have a phone." Blaine said reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out his cell.

Kurt recited his number as Blaine typed into his phone.

"Thanks". Blaine smiled slightly as Kurt pulled into the parking lot of the high school.

"No problem. I guess I will see you later." Kurt said as he turned off the car.

Blaine nodded and quickly exited the car heading into the building. Kurt watched for a minute before stepping out of the car. The rain had slowed to a drizzle but Kurt still hurried into the school unwilling to have his hair style damaged by the rain.

As he entered the school he saw Finn standing anxiously by his locker.

"Good morning Finn." Kurt said as he opened his locker and put his satchel inside.

"Dude, what the hell were you doing with that Blaine kid?" Finn asked his voice low.

"I was giving him a ride to school. What does it matter?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his books and shut his locker.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Finn said his voice getting louder. "Blaine isn't the kind of person you should be friends with."

"God Finn! Will you just drop it? Blaine and I aren't friends, he was walking to school in the rain so I stopped and picked him up. It's really not that big of deal so stopping making it one. Now if you excuse me I need to get to class!" Kurt said loudly as he turned on his heels and towards his classroom. He was so sick of everyone saying that Blaine was not worth his time. Kurt knew that Blaine was a good person, despite what others thought and Kurt was determined to let that good side of Blaine shine through.

Blaine usually spent the entire day in the special ed room. He really didn't need to be in there, he could very well be in the normal classes and only come to special ed room during his free period for extra help. But Blaine found that when he did attended the classes with everyone his anxiety overwhelmed to the point where he felt physically ill, so instead Blaine would do his work on his own. He had gotten along fine, he was keeping his grades at C level work but he never pushed himself to try harder, because before now it really didn't seem to matter.

But now there was someone in the picture who could help him. Someone who Blaine could possibly trust to be patient with him, someone who would help Blaine pull his grades up, graduate on time, and get out of this hell hole. Blaine found himself smiling as thoughts of Kurt went around in his head.

Blaine was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the bell ring or notice when Kurt walked into the room.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked sitting down at the table across from Blaine.

"What…oh nothing." Blaine said, as he felt his checks blush.

"Ok…" Kurt said confusion in his voice, "Well anyway I got your class schedule from Mrs. Raine and the good news is I took most of these classes in my junior year so I should be able to help." Kurt smiled as he pulled out some books from his satchel.

"I was actually surprise to find out that you were a junior I thought you were older." Kurt said as he opened a notebook and pulled out an assortment of pens.

"I…uh…I am 18." Blaine said quietly.

"Oh, did you get held back or something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's was immediately thrown back into that hospital room. The room where he spent so many months, months full of pain, recovery, psychiatrists, and a myriad of other things Blaine never wanted to relive. He remembered waking up, bright lights shining in his face, his body trapped in a mess of pain. He remembered pleading with the doctors for any information about Carson. He never did find out what happened to his best friend. But Blaine never let himself forget that it was his fault that Carson got beat up. The guilt would plague him forever.

"Blaine?" Kurt voice brought Blaine back to the present. He shook his head trying to clear away the haunting memories.

"Umm...ya I was held back. Aren't we supposed to be studying?" Blaine asked, willing Kurt to change the subject.

"I guess we are." Kurt smiled. "So what were you working on before I got here?"

"I was reading about Shakespeare." Blaine said showing Kurt the textbook.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgment and began to study the textbook along with Blaine.

Before the boys knew it the bell signaling the end of the period rang.

"Well, I have to go to Glee now. But I will be back tomorrow." Kurt said gathering his books.

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks Kurt." Blaine said smiling slightly.

"And Blaine, just so you know. You are really smart so this tutoring thing is going to be super easy on my end. Have a great afternoon and I will see you tomorrow." Kurt waved as he walked out of the room.

Blaine's heart was beating in his ears. Nobody had ever told him that he was smart; no one had ever treated him as an equal, not since he came out and not since Carson. Blaine couldn't help but let out sigh in relief. Maybe this tutoring wasn't going to be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few months at McKinley went by without much consequence. Kurt would show up everyday at seventh period and help Blaine with his studies. Kurt couldn't help but be impressed by Blaine's work. Blaine was so smart all he needed was a little help. By November Blaine was nearly caught up to the rest of the junior class. One Friday afternoon, during their normal tutoring session the door to the special ed room swung open and in stepped Principal Figgins.

Kurt and Blaine looked up from their work. "Principal Figgins, can I help you with something?" Kurt asked politely.

"Yes, I have good news gentleman. Blaine, your improvement in your class work has been astounding! I am happy to say that you will be able to be put back on the normal track and start attending the class with your fellow students!" Figgins said cheerily.

Kurt looked towards Blaine trying to gauge the boy's reaction. Kurt immediately saw Blaine's face pale and his hands began to shake ever so slightly. Kurt silently started to rub Blaine's back comfortingly. Blaine breathing evened out a little at the gesture.

He looked up at Principal Figgins, "Thank you. That is great news." He said quietly.

Figgins smiled broadly. "I am so glad you feel that way Mr. Anderson, we are all very proud of you. Achievement!" he said loudly throwing a fist into the air. "Be sure to come to the main office after school to get your schedule."

Blaine nodded as Figgins left the room. As soon as the coast was clear he let his head drop onto the desk.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned, still rubbing the smaller boys back.

"Kurt, I can't do this." Came a muffled reply.

"Blaine, yes you can. You have been doing so great. You are excelling in your classes, your mood has been better, and to me it seems like you are happier."

"I am happier. But Kurt, I am afraid of what will happen when I go back to the regular classes. I am afraid my anxiety will come back then all hell will break lose."

"Blaine, even when you go back to your regular classes I will still be here to tutor you." Kurt said reassuringly.

"You will?" Blaine perked up.

"Yes, of course. I am not going to leave you hanging. I will be here 7th period just like always." Kurt said with a smile.

"You promise?" Blaine looked at Kurt his hazel eyes brimming with emotion.

"I promise." Kurt said holding up three fingers in a mock boy scout salute.

"Ok, I can do this. Right?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yes, just have courage Blaine."

"What did you say?" Blaine eyes widened.

"I said have courage?" Kurt questioned.

"Courage. That's what I thought you said. Well the period is almost over. And I need to go down to the main office before school is out so I guess I will see you Monday." Blaine said standing up and closing his books.

Kurt stood up quickly, usually Blaine didn't rush him out so fast. "Well, ok. If I don't see you before Monday I hope you do well with your new classes. I will see you Monday afternoon ok?"

"Ya, of course." Blaine said offering Kurt a small smile.

"Ok have a good weekend Blaine." Kurt said walking out of the room and down stairs towards the choir room for Glee.

Kurt walked into the room to find it already filled with his peers. Mercedes was standing in the middle of the room staring down a clearly frightened Rachel Berry.

"I am done with your crap Berry, for three years we have been promised equal share of the solos. But I'll be damned if you have ever given up one of those!" The black girl yelled fiercely at the brunette.

Kurt looked at the scene in shock. He bent down slowly and whispered in to Artie's ear. "What the hell is happening?"

Artie looked up at Kurt and whisper back. "Mercedes got pissed at Rachel again, but this time I think it's serious. She is threatening to quit."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he thought of losing a member so close to Sectionals. They only just met the amount of students needed to compete if they lost a member they were screwed. Kurt watched the scene play out. Soon Santana and Britney had joined in against Rachel. Finn had tried to step in for Rachel's defense but was quickly shot down by Santana's biting wit. Finally Shue bustled into the room and tired to break up the fight but after all was said and done the New Directions were down by three members. Santana, Britney, and Mercedes had all left in a huff vowing not to return until they were promised more solos.

Kurt sat in a chair shell shocked. Despite his recently tutoring credits he was counting on performing and winning nationals with Glee club this year in order to secure him a place at NYADA. Kurt was lost in this thoughts till he heard his name being called.

"Kurt!"

"Huh? What?" Kurt said looking up.

Rachel was staring at him with red rimmed eyes. "Its up to us to fix this. We have to recruit more members."

"Rachel, are you serious? Sectionals are in like two weeks. We don't have time to find three people who are willing to join glee club and learn all the songs and dance moves. It's impossible." Kurt replied apathetically.

"Kurt! I can't believe you of all people would let something this small get you down. What happened to the boy who stood up against the bullies? What happened to the strong Kurt Hummel that I have grown to be friends with?" Rachel said trying to inspire Kurt to action.

"Rachel, even if I do agree to help you on your recruitment mission. Who the hell is going to want to join Glee club?"

"I am not sure. But I will think of something. I will call you over the weekend to make plans!" Rachel said before skipping out of the classroom.

Kurt shook his head and headed out of the room as well. Despite Rachel's optimism he was still doubtful of her plan.

Kurt spent the weekend stressing over the glee club drama. Rachel had nearly talked his ear off while they discussed their plans to gain more members. By Monday Kurt was exhausted and pessimistic over the glee club's chances.

Rachel approached him first thing in the morning and the pair spent the entire day talking up the perks of being in Glee club. Luckily they got two of the band guys to agree stand in during sectionals, after bribing them with promises of free dinner at Breadstix.

It was late in the school day when Kurt found Rachel sitting in the cafeteria during study hall. He slumped down onto the bench and put his head on the table.

Rachel sighed in response. "Kurt, don't give up yet. We got two people we only need one more. And its only half way through seventh period so we still have time before the end of the day."

"Wait what?" Kurt shoot up quickly. "What time period did you say it was?"

"Its about halfway through seventh. Why what's wrong."

Kurt grabbed his satchel quickly. "I forgot about Blaine!" he said before rushing out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know I mapped out the rest of the story and I think it will be about 20 chapters long with an epilogue! Thanks so much for reading and for all the reviews and such! MWAH <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine woke up in a cold sweat on Monday morning. He quickly threw off the damp sheets and padded towards the bathroom to take a shower. As he stood against the steady stream of water, he thought about the weekend.

He had gotten his new schedule on Friday after rushing out of tutoring with Kurt. Blaine was surprised when upon arriving home his mother was there.

"Mom? You're home early?" Blaine asked as he slung his back pack off his shoulders.

"The school called me at work Blaine." She said not looking up from her phone.

Blaine's heart started to race. "Mom, I haven't done anything wrong! I have been doing good!"

"Oh Blaine you really need to stop being so dramatic. Apparently you have been doing so well in your classes that they have decided to allow you to attend classes like the regular students." Mrs. Anderson replied.

Blaine nodded unsure how to respond.

Mrs. Anderson narrowed her eyes staring down her son. "What brought about this change Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed thickly. "I…I have tutor now."

"A tutor?" Mrs. Anderson said her eyebrows rising.

"He is a senior. He needed college credit or something so he is helping me." Blaine replied.

"What is this tutor's name?"

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine answered as his heart skipped a beat at the name.

"Kurt Hummel, the son of the new congressman Burt Hummel?" his mother asked her eyes narrowing.

"Ya, I guess so." Blaine shrugged.

Mrs. Anderson took in a sharp breath before slapping Blaine across the face. "What the hell are you doing with that fag?" she shrieked.

"Mom, what are you talking about!" Blaine said cradling his cheek.

"Kurt Hummel is a stupid fag that is all his father could take about during his campaign. Is that why you are doing so well? Are you fucking him up the ass in exchange for good grades?" Mrs. Anderson yelled as she cornered her son.

"No, mom! I am doing well. Kurt is tutoring me that's it. I didn't even know he was gay!" Blaine said, hoping that his lie would calm his mother's temper.

"Don't fucking lie to me. You fags like are like magnets you find each other, you can't resist. I can't believe you Blaine." She spat.

"Mom, please believe me…." Blaine began to plead.

"Just go up to your room Blaine." his mother said throwing up her hands.

"Mom…"

"GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM!" his mother yelled as grabbed a nearby dish and chucked it at Blaine's head.

Blaine bolted up the stairs away from his mother's rage.

He slammed the door breathing heavily.

That night Blaine's father had forced himself into Blaine's room. Luckily the only thing he hit Blaine with was harsh words. His father had yelled at Blaine for an hour straight. Telling him that if he didn't keep his grades up and his faggy instincts hidden he would be shipped off so fast his head would spin.

Blaine hid away from his parents for the remainder of the weekend, only coming out after they had gone to bed to stock up on food.

Blaine stood in the shower lost in his thoughts until the water ran cold. He quickly got dressed and tamed his curls. His stomach was churning with nerves but he forced some Cheerios down, before beginning his walk to school.

Blaine's heart was racing as he entered his first classroom. The teacher was nice enough but the rest of the students wouldn't stop staring. Blaine did his best to hide away in the back. By the middle of the day Blaine's nerves were on edge and he was exhausted. As the bell rang for seventh period he trudged up the stairs finally glad to not be in a room with people who thought he was a freak. Blaine came into the room ignoring the greeting from Mrs. Raine as he sat down as him and Kurt's usual table.

Blaine pulled out his books and looked at the clock. Kurt was five minutes late. Blaine began to worry, as he began to flip through his class notes. Soon enough Blaine looked up at the clock and 7th period was halfway over. His thoughts began to race…"Kurt had forgotten about him. Kurt left him. Kurt promised. Blaine had pushed Kurt away. It was all his fault."

Mrs. Raine had noticed Blaine's breathing speed up and calming walked towards his table. "Blaine, honey. Are you ok?"

Blaine looked at his teacher with wide eyes; "He forgot me."

"Oh Kurt? Blaine, I am sure he didn't forget you, he probably got caught up in another class. I am sure he will be here soon." Mrs. Raine said patting one of Blaine's hands.

Blaine's blood boiled, he hated that Mrs. Raine was trying to calm him like a child. Blaine had spent the entire day being coddled by his teacher, being judged by his peers, and now his only friend had forgotten about him. Blaine let out a yell before shooting up out of his chair and running out of the room.

He continued to run despite Mrs. Raine calling after him.

Blaine didn't stop running until he got into his house and allowed himself to collapse onto his bed.

Kurt swore at himself as he rushed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the questioning look from Rachel Berry. How could he forget Blaine, especially today! Kurt knew this was Blaine's first day back in regular classes and he had promised Blaine he would be there for him. But this whole mess with glee club had gotten Kurt all mixed up. Kurt continued to run down the hall before bursting into the special ed room.

"Blaine!" He panted looking around the room.

Mrs. Raine came out of her office wringing her hands. "Oh Kurt, thank goodness you are here. Blaine thought you forgot him and just ran off. We can't find him anywhere."

"He ran off?" Kurt said.

"I tried to comfort him but instead he just yelled and ran away. He was gone before I could call for back up." Mrs. Raine replied.

"I have to go find him." Kurt said turning away before sprinting out of the classroom.

Kurt left school early once again. The usual fifteen minute drive to Blaine's house took about eight thanks to Kurt's excessive speeding. Kurt pulled hastily into the large circular driveway and burst into the Anderson house.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he began to run up the stairs. Kurt paused at the top of the stairs before running into Blaine's room.

"Blaine I am so sorry…." Kurt stopped short when he saw Blaine sitting on the edge of his bed, guitar in hand and a well-used notebook open at his side.

"You forgot me." Blaine said quietly, not looking up from his guitar.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I know have I have no excuse for forgetting you." Kurt said letting his satchel fall to the ground.

Blaine just shrugged and went back to strumming on his guitar.

Kurt sighed as he approached Blaine cautiously sitting on the other side of the bed.

"When did you learn how to play guitar?" Kurt asked, trying his best to break the tension that filled the room.

"An old friend taught me before I transferred to McKinley. It helps when I am feeling depressed. It's a better outlet than…" Blaine said trailing off at the end of his sentence.

"Music is awesome that way. I know I find so much comfort when I am singing." Kurt said scooting closer to Blaine.

"Kurt you promised you would be there today." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"I know and I know there is no excuse, but the shit has hit the fan at glee club and we were down three members, and we need twelve to compete and we need one more, and if we don't compete than my chances at getting into NYADA are down the tubes…" Kurt said with a sigh.

"I don't understand." Blaine said setting his guitar down.

"I spent all day looking for people to join glee club. We have two people but we need at least one more to get our group back to twelve members…." Kurt paused turning towards Blaine. "Wait, you like music!" he exclaimed.

"Ya." Blaine said confusedly.

"Blaine, I know I don't deserve to be asking this but will you join glee club?"


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is in two parts. Also this part is super fluffy. Enjoy it while it lasts.**

* * *

><p>Kurt paused turning towards Blaine. "Wait, you like music!" he exclaimed.<p>

"Ya." Blaine said confusedly.

"Blaine, I know I don't deserve to be asking this but will you join glee club?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Glee club?"

Kurt immediately recoiled and sprung off the bed. "I'm sorry Blaine I had no right to ask you. You don't have to I am sure we will figure something out. I am just going to go." Kurt said hurriedly as he made his way towards the door.

Blaine watched as Kurt quickly left the room. Blaine listened as the boy ran down the stairs. Before Blaine could catch himself he was running out of his room and down the stairs.

"Kurt wait!"

"Blaine, I am sorry if I made you angry by asking. But can we please just forget about." Kurt said as he turned around.

"No, Kurt. Just…umm I would like to join glee club." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Wait! You would! Oh my gosh, Blaine. You really don't have to. But just wow. Thank you!" Kurt exclaimed before grabbing Blaine into a bone crushing hug.

Blaine stiffened at first but soon relaxed and returned the hug. Kurt pulled back after a minute and smiled wide.

"Blaine you have no idea how much you are saving my butt right now. If we didn't get to compete at sectionals then I wouldn't have stood a chance at getting into NYADA."

"It's no big deal." Blaine said with a shrug, but inside his heart swelled with emotion at seeing Kurt smile.

"I can never thank you enough! So tomorrow after tutoring, which I promise I won't miss, we will both go to glee. Is that alright?" Kurt said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Ya, sounds good. See you tomorrow then?" Blaine replied.

"Of course. Thank you again Blaine see you tomorrow." Kurt waved goodbye and was out the door.

Blaine shut the door and headed back up to his room. He picked up his guitar once again, but this time the music wasn't played to heal it was played to accompany his smile.

The next two weeks flew by and soon Blaine found himself backstage at sectional, his stomach was turning and he was pretty sure that if he opened his mouth nothing would come out but vomit. Kurt must have sensed Blaine's fear and came up behind the boy offering a shoulder rub.

"Are you ok?" Kurt asked as he massaged a knot out of Blaine's shoulder.

"No." Blaine squeaked. If anything Kurt's little massage was making him more nervous.

Thankfully Kurt dropped his hands and stepped to Blaine's side.

"Blaine, you will be fine. Everybody in glee loves you and we are so glad you are helping us out. And just think after a few minutes on that stage we will be going home with a huge trophy. Also I promise to buy you ice cream after we win." Kurt said with a glint in his eye.

"Ice cream?" Blaine whispered.

"Ice cream." Kurt said with a nod. "Now lets go get warmed up its almost time for our show circle." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him into the green room.

The club rushed off stage in a flurry of excitement. The performance had gone spectacularly. The New Directions had won sectionals and were on their way to the regionals competition.

Blaine was overjoyed. It had been so long since he felt the way he did on that stage. He felt truly happy. He felt like he could be himself. He felt like he finally belonged. Kurt rushed to hug Blaine as the entered the green room.

"Blaine! I can't believe we did it. I am so proud of you!" Kurt said as he buried his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed and returned the hug. "You were so amazing Kurt! The judges were in love with you."

Kurt blushed, the pink coloring his checks just right. Blaine in turn blushed too and looked down at the floor.

"I can't believe we won!" Finn interrupted while grabbing Kurt in a hug that resembled a chock hold.

"Finn, can't breath!" Kurt gasped.

"Oh shoot, sorry bro." Finn said as he released his hold. He then turned to Blaine and offered a hand while smiling awkwardly. "I am glad you were here Blaine. You really helped us out."

Blaine smiled and took Finn's hand. "It wasn't a problem. I had fun."

"Great! Are joining us for ice cream?" Finn asked.

"If I am invited?" Blaine said raising his eyebrows.

"Blaine if your hobbit ass isn't at that ice cream shop I will personally find you and drag you there." Puck yelled from across the room.

"Alright, alright! I would love to come." Blaine said with a laugh. The glee club cheered and offered Blaine slaps on the back. Blaine nearly broke down into tears of joy. He had finally found his place at McKinley.


	15. Chapter 14b

**Brace yourselves. **

* * *

><p>Monday after sectionals Kurt was waiting in Blaine's driveway before school. Blaine hadn't called him so he was surprised when he walked outside to see the familiar car.<p>

Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look as he opened the passenger side door. "I didn't call for a ride?"

"Ya, I know but I was in the neighborhood. Also I come bearing gifts of hot coffee so get in or we will be late for school." Kurt said motioning to the steaming cup of coffee in the cup holder.

"Thanks." Blaine said as he slid in the seat. "Did you have a nice weekend after sectionals?"

"If you consider working on college essays and other homework to be a nice weekend then yes, I did." Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine laughed in response; the rest of the ride was silent except for the radio playing. Except this time the silence wasn't laced with tension or fear, it was just comfortable. Blaine loved it.

As the entered the front door of McKinley they saw Finn and Puck standing near their lockers.

"Morning boys." Puck said with a sly grin.

"Don't start Noah, I just picked Blaine up this morning." Kurt said as he began to enter his locker combination.

"Is it true Blainers?" Puck asked.

Blaine was blushing furiously but nodded. "I normally walk but Kurt picked me up his morning."

"You walk to school, how far do you live?" Finn asked.

"Umm I live on Walton Circle."

"Shit! That's far dude." Puck exclaimed.

Blaine shrugged. "It's not that bad. Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Blaine asked desperately trying to change the subject. Just then the bell rang as if on cue.

"Come on Blaine I will walk you to class." Kurt said as he looped his arm into Blaine's.

Blaine smiled as Kurt chatted about his various college essays and his test he had in French. The pair had almost reached Blaine's classroom when a shock of hard cold ice hit Blaine's face and torso.

The coldness took Blaine's breath away and his eyes began to sting. Rage began to well up in his body. He barely heard Kurt going up against the guy who threw the slushy.

"What the hell Karofsky!" Kurt yelled.

"I heard your little friend joined glee I am just part of the welcoming committee." Karofsky said with a laugh.

Blaine continued to hear the yelling. His body was shaking as he wiped some of the ice out of his eyes. He knew he had to keep it together. He knew he didn't need another screw up but despite his brain telling him to stay calm he found himself fly towards Karofksy with a punch aimed at the bullies face.

Blaine yelled as his fist connected with Karofsky's nose and he heard a satisfying pop.

Kurt watched horror as Blaine continued to beat up Karofsky. He was so tiny and Karofsky could easily do some damage to the small boy. Kurt quickly stepped in as Blaine was thrown against the lockers.

"BLAINE! Stop! You are going to get hurt!" Kurt said as he tried to restrain the boy.

Blaine didn't hear Kurt; he only knew someone was in his way. He quickly threw the obstructing body against the lockers. A sickening crack was heard and Kurt yelled before sliding down the lockers.

The yelp caught Blaine's attention. He quickly turned to see who he threw against the lockers. His heart stopped as he saw Kurt slumped on the floor, a trail of wet blood smeared on the lockers above him.

Blaine fell down on his knees next to Kurt. He couldn't speak. He threw Kurt against the lockers, he made him hit his head, he caused him to bleed.

Suddenly he heard Finn's voice yelling down the hallway. In a flash Finn was beside Blaine on the ground.

"What the hell man! Who did this?" he asked as he tore off his hoodie and placed it to the back of Kurt's head to stem the flow of blood.

"I did." Blaine said in a low whisper.

Finn eyes flashed with rage. "You did this! What! Get the hell out of here! I knew you were trouble!" Finn yelled.

Blaine sat on the ground his body still shaking as tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"SORRY! My little brother is bleeding from the head and it's your fault! You are a freak! Just leave nobody wants you here!"

Blaine jumped up from the tile floor and ran down the hallway away from the scene.

He didn't look back. He couldn't look back. It had happened again. He had hurt someone he loved. He had lost them for good. It was all his fault.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait dears. It has been hectic. But i am on break so I can promise at least one more chapter update in the near future **

* * *

><p>Kurt's head was pounding. He could hear a few familiar voices but couldn't quite make out their words. He groaned as he registered a sharp pain in the back of his head. Suddenly he felt a warm hand grab his hand.<p>

"Kurt buddy, you awake?"

Kurt opened his eyes to find his dad sitting next to his bed.

"What happened?"

"Oh thank goodness, buddy you have been out for a while." Burt said as he gently brushed Kurt's bangs off his forehead.

"Dad, where am I?" Kurt looked towards his dad confusion on his face.

"You are at the hospital kiddo, umm there was a fight at your school and you got thrown against the lockers. You cut you head pretty bad. They had to give you some stitches."

Kurt furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the incident. He remembered walking down the hall with Blaine, he remembered hearing the familiar laugh of the jocks as they approached him and Blaine. Kurt gasped as he remembered the thick syrupy liquid of a slushy being thrown into Blaine's face.

"Blaine was slushied, by Karofsky, oh god dad, is Blaine ok?"

Burt's face became hot as he balled his fists. Kurt didn't remember that Blaine was the reason he was here in the hospital. "Kurt" Burt said through gritted teeth. "Blaine hasn't been seen since he was slushied, and I say good riddance. He pushed you into the lockers. He is why you are here with stitches in the back of your head!"

Kurt recoiled in his bed. It had been awhile since he had seen his dad so mad. "I'm…I'm sure Blaine didn't mean to." Kurt whispered.

"I don't give a damn if he meant to or not! Kurt the boy hurt you. He put you in the hospital. That kid is messed up. I should have listened to Finn. He knew that Blaine was bad news."

"Dad! You don't even know Blaine! He has been doing so well, he just slipped up. I know he didn't mean to hurt anybody!" Kurt protested.

"Kurt! Don't you understand, the boy is dangerous. He pushed you into the lockers because of a damn slushy!" Burt said as he stood up from the chair.

"DAD! You don't understand I was trying to stop him from beating up Karofsky. I got in the way! It's my fault." Kurt sobbed.

Burt's face faltered, Kurt had stepping in to break up a fight…"You did what?" he asked quietly.

"I…got in the way dad. Blaine didn't mean to push me. Don't blame him. This is my fault. Please don't blame Blaine." Kurt pleaded.

Burt rubbed his hands over his head. He was conflicted. Burt didn't care how Kurt got hurt, all he knew is that this Blaine kid had landed Kurt in the hospital with twenty stitches in the back of his head. Burt sighed as he sat back down next to the hospital bed.

"Kurt, I don't want you seeing that Blaine kid anymore. He is dangerous, and I can't let you be around him." Burt said as he made a grab for his son's hand.

Kurt pulled back quickly…"No! You can't stop me from seeing Blaine. I am his tutor he needs me."

"Kurt, I don't care if you are the boy's god damn boyfriend. You won't be seeing him anymore!" Burt yelled.  
>"DAD!" Kurt began to yell…<p>

"NO! End of discussion! Now I am going to find the nurse and get your discharge papers." With that Burt left the room.

Kurt stared at the door as tears ran down his cheeks. What would Blaine do without him? What would he do without Blaine?

The next few days were a blur to Kurt. He was forced to stay home from school due to a concussion so he spent his days trying to distract himself with bad daytime TV and naps. It didn't work he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine. Finn had given him little information about Blaine, other than the fact that he ran after Finn had yelled at him. Burt had apologized to Kurt after the blow up at the hospital but still held firm on his decision to not let Kurt see Blaine anymore. Kurt had accepted his dad's apology but knew he wouldn't head Burt's new rule. Kurt had to see Blaine, to make sure that he was ok.

Finally after two days at home Kurt was allowed to go back to school. As he was gathering his books Kurt heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

Burt poked his head in and let out a small smile. "Getting ready for school?"

"Ya, I am glad to go back. Your brain starts to turn to mush after extended exposure to daytime media." Kurt quipped.

"Well, I am glad you are feeling better. Just Kurt…be careful ok kid?"

"Ya, dad. I will." Kurt said as he flung his satchel over his shoulder. "I better get going, I don't want to be late. I'll see you later."

"Be good kiddo, I love you." Burt said as Kurt slid past him.

"Love you too dad." Kurt said as he rushed out the door. Sure he was leaving a good fifteen minutes before school but he needed to get there early to find Blaine.

When Kurt got to school he headed straight to the special ed room. He saw Mrs. Raine setting up a new display as he walked in the room.

"Mrs. Raine?"

The teacher turned around quickly, "Kurt! I am glad to see you are ok!"

"Thank you Mrs. Raine…umm I am here about Blaine."

Mrs. Raine nodded. "I figured you would be. But I have bad news Kurt. Blaine has been expelled for truancy. He hasn't shown up for school since the fight."

"He was what?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow furrowing.

"Nobody has seen Blaine since he was slushied. We tried calling his house when he didn't show up the day after but nobody answered. He has missed too many days of school and he hasn't had any note to excuse him. We sent a letter to his house informing him and his parents of his expulsion. I am sorry Kurt. I knew you were his tutor, maybe we can find another way for you to help out?" asked with a forced smile.

"No, I don't want another way. I want to help Blaine!" Kurt yelled.

Mrs. Raine stepped back. "Kurt, I know you and Blaine were getting close, but I think its best if you just forget about him. We can find you another student to tutor."

"No, I am sorry Mrs. Raine, but I only want Blaine. He needs me and…and I need him." With that Kurt rushed out of the room and back into the parking lot. He started his car and once again made the trip to Blaine's house.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait...spring break got away from me and now we are into the final stretch of school so be patient with me. There are 4 more chapters to go plus an epilogue! So stay tuned. **

* * *

><p>Blaine fell down on his knees next to Kurt. He couldn't speak. He threw Kurt against the lockers, he made him hit his head, and now Kurt was slumped against the lockers with blood pouring from a deep cut on the back of his head.<p>

Suddenly he heard Finn's voice yelling down the hallway. In a flash Finn was beside Blaine on the ground.

"What the hell man! Who did this?" he asked as he tore off his hoodie and placed it to the back of Kurt's head to stem the flow of blood.

"I did." Blaine replied, his voice just above a whisper

Blaine saw Finn's eyes flash with rage. "You did this! What! Get the hell out of here! I knew you were trouble!"

Blaine sank farther to the ground as his body began to shake as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Finn balled his fist in anger before turning towards Blaine, "SORRY! My little brother is bleeding from the head and it's your fault! You are a freak! Just leave nobody wants you here!" he spat.

Blaine heart stopped in his chest. It had happened again he had hurt someone he loved. His breath became short as he jumped up from the tile floor and ran down the hallway away from the yelling Finn and the broken Kurt.

Blaine wasn't sure how he had made it back home but he came too with his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet and there was a large amount of vomit mixed with melting slushy swirling in the bowl.

Blaine groaned as he sat up and flushed the toilet. He quickly rinsed his mouth with water from the tap before falling into his bed and into a restless sleep.

The next few days went by in a haze. Blaine barely got out of bed and neglected most other things like eating and going to school. Two days after the fight Blaine awoke to a loud pounding on his bedroom door. Blaine winced as he got out of bed, his body was sore from being in same position for two days. Before he could open the door it was thrust open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. Blaine looked up despondently to see his father bearing down at him.

"What the hell are you doing? Why aren't you at school?" He yelled.

Blaine shrugged, he didn't care anymore. He had no reason to go to school anymore. The only thing that mattered was Kurt and now…well now Kurt wasn't in the picture."

"Answer me boy!"

Blaine looked down at his feet.

"If you don't answer me Blaine I swear to god." Blaine saw his fathers fists clench.

Instead of looking up Blaine turned from his father and walked back towards his bed. He knew it wasn't the smart thing to do but now it didn't matter.

A loud roar reverberated through the bedroom as Blaine was pulled back by his shirt collar and thrown to the ground. His body became the target for a myriad of punches and kicks as his father spat insults at his son.

"You ungrateful bastard, we told you what would happen if you stepped out of line one more time." A kick landed at his ribs. "You won't go to school at that fucking McKinley well then you don't deserve to go there." A swift punch to his face, causing blood to spatter out of his nose. "It's back to Glenview for you." Another kick to his back. "Maybe then you will finally learn your lesson!"

Blaine didn't have the strength to fight back; instead he continued to let his father beat him to a pulp.

Finally, after what seemed like hours his father stopped bending low against Blaine's ear and whispering…"I swear to god if your faggy ass isn't at that school tomorrow you will have wished you were never born." The room darkened around the edges as Blaine watched his father leave the room.

Kurt knew he was breaking countless traffic laws on his way to Blaine's but he didn't care. He had to get to Blaine. Kurt hurriedly pulled into the circular drive of the Anderson mansion before throwing the car into park and cutting the engine. He briefly noticed that no other cars were in the drive which meant Blaine was alone. Kurt quickly ran up the walk and into the house.

"Blaine?" He called out. "Blaine, where are you. It's Kurt. Blaine?"

His voice echoed through the large house but he heard nothing in reply. Kurt ran up the stairs and towards Blaine's bedroom. He knocked on the door before entering. "Blaine are you in here?" Kurt pushed the bedroom door open, it made a soft sound as it brushed against the plush carpet.

Kurt looked towards the bed to find it empty it wasn't until he heard a soft groan. He looked down for the source and found Blaine lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"BLAINE!" Kurt ran towards the injured boy and fell to his knees. Blaine let out a moan as Kurt gentle place his hand upon the boy's cheek. It was hot to the touch, too hot. Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's loose curls. "Blaine, can you hear me it's Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled.

"Ya, Blaine it's me I am here." Kurt's hands fluttered uselessly. Blaine's exposed skin was already blossoming with bruises and cuts that left trails of blood running down his limbs. His right eye was nearly swollen shut and his nose was clearly broken. "Blaine, we need to get you to the hospital I am going to call 911."

Blaine's good eye blew wide as he attempted to sit up from the floor. "No! Kurt please don't I can't go to the hospital I am fine." Blaine the proceeded to try to stand before his legs crumbled beneath him and he let out a shout of pain.

Kurt caught Blaine before he hit the floor. "Blaine, what's wrong?

"My leg." Blaine hissed.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's leg and saw that since the fall it was now twisted at an extremely odd angle and clearly broken.

"Blaine, we really need to get you to the hospital. I am pretty sure your leg is broken and you are running a fever."

"No, Kurt please." Blaine looked up at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, "Ok, just give me a second I need to make a phone call." Kurt gently allowed Blaine to lean against the bed before he stood and went to the other side of the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed. It rang once before being picked up on the other line.

"Kurt! Where the hell are you? School just called and said you weren't in class!" Burt's voice yelled loud through the speaker.

"Dad, I need your help." Kurt replied weakly.

Kurt could sense his father's demeanor change immediately. "Kurt, are you ok. Where are you?"

"Dad, I am at Blaine's house."

"Shit…Kurt I told you he would hurt you again. I told you not to go over there!" Kurt heard the shuffle of car keys and the door slamming as his father talked.

"Dad! Please calm down it's not me. It's….its Blaine. He is hurt really badly and I don't know how long he has been alone and he is sick and I think his leg is broken and Dad I just need your help. He won't let me call 911."

"Alright kiddo, I am on my way. What's his address?"

"4923 Walton Circle, it's a big white house with a circular drive. Just, Dad, please hurry."

"I will, can you stay on the phone with me to make sure he is alright?"

"Ya I…BLAINE!" Kurt dropped his phone and the line went dead as he heard Blaine let out a soft sound of pain before he slumped onto the floor.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait everybody. This chapter focuses a bit more on Kurt and Burt but don't worry Blaine will be back next chapter. **

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt yelled into the phone but there was no reply. He hastily shoved the phone back into his pocket and revved the car engine, Kurt needed him and fast.<p>

It only took Burt a few minutes to get to Blaine's house, when he did he quickly ran in and called for Kurt.

"Kurt!" His voice echoed through the seemingly empty house. "Kurt, buddy. It's dad." Burt called as he started to walk up the stair.

"Dad, we're in here." He heard Kurt cry.

Burt hurried into the room where Kurt sat on the floor gently cradling a very broken looking boy, who Burt could only assume was Blaine.

"Kurt, buddy what happened?" Burt asked as he kneeled on the floor next to Kurt.

"I don't know dad, he missed school and I came to check on him and found him like this. He was talking when I got here but then he just…he passed out. Dad, I'm scared he has a fever." Kurt said looking up at Burt with tear stained cheeks.

Burt gently wiped at his sons face, "It will be ok, we will get him help. Have you tried to wake him up?" Burt asked gently placing a hand on Blaine's bruised cheek. The small boy's skin was hot to the touch and his breathing was shallow.

"I tried but he won't. Dad we have to get him to the hospital." Kurt sobbed.

"Alright kiddo, don't cry Blaine will be alright." Burt looked towards his son and Blaine as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He told the dispatcher the details of Blaine's condition as well as the address to the Anderson's house. He hung up and offered a small smile to his son.

"They will be here soon buddy."

"Do you know who did this to him?" Burt asked once again kneeling on the floor.

Kurt shook his head as he gently carded his hands through Blaine's hair. "He didn't say before he passed out."

"Do you think it was people from school?" Burt asked.

Kurt let out a soft sob…"He hasn't been at school since the fight. I think…I think this happened here."

Burt's felt the rage boil up and begin to pulse through his veins…"Kurt are you telling me that his parent's did this."

Kurt looked up at his father with scared eyes and was about to speak when the heard the sharp shrill of sirens near the house. Within a minute the room was full of chaos as the paramedic descended onto Blaine.

Burt held onto Kurt as the medics spoke too fast and used words neither of them really understood.

Finally, a female paramedic approached them. "It's not looking good; we have to get him to the ER and fast. We suspect internal bleeding among other things. You are welcome to follow behind the ambulance in your car."

"Wait, I can't ride with him?" Kurt asked looking past the paramedic as they strapped Blaine to the backboard and raised him onto the stretcher.

"No, I'm sorry."

Kurt let out a cry and started to pull away from Burt's hold. "No, I have to go with him. He needs me."

Burt struggled to keep Kurt from running past the paramedic. "Kurt, calm down we will be right behind him."

"No!" Kurt cried as he neared hysterics.

"We have to go." The female paramedic said, she turned quickly and hurried to follow her team to the ambulance.

Kurt collapsed to the ground as the carried Blaine out of the room. He let out a loud sob as he heard the sirens start up again and the ambulance pull out of the drive and speed down the street.

Burt carefully picked up Kurt from the ground, "Come on buddy, I will drive to the hospital."

Kurt nodded dumbly and let his father all but carry him out the door and into the pickup truck.

The ride to the hospital was silent except for the occasional sob from Kurt. As they neared the hospital Kurt took in a shaky breath and finally spoke. "Dad, what if his parents really did this?"

Burt sighed, "Kurt we will cross that bridge when we come to it, but I promise I will fix this and Blaine will be alright."

Kurt nodded and wiped at his face, "Thank you dad. I know you don't know Blaine but he is…"  
>"It's alright, let's go in." Burt said stopping Kurt and motioning to the hospital.<p>

Kurt slid out of the car and pulled close to his dad as they walked into the main lobby of the hospital.

They both approached the main desk, Burt cleared his throat. The receptionist sighed; "Fill out this clip board and we will be with you as quickly as possible." She said without even acknowledging the Hummel's.

"No, we aren't here to check in. My son's friend was just brought in via ambulance. A Blaine Anderson? Can you tell us where we can find him?"

The receptionist looked up and gave the pair a suspicious look. "Give me one moment." She stood up from her chair and disappeared around the corner. A minute later she returned with an older nurse by her side.

The nurse smiled at Burt and Kurt, "You are here for Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, he is my son's friends. We were the ones who found him."

The nurse looked around at the crowded waiting room. "Please come with me she said motioning to a large door.

Burt and Kurt followed the nurse into the hallway. As the door closed behind them the nurse spoke up. "My name is Sarah, I am a nurse up in the OR and post-opt recovery. Blaine is currently in surgery because we could not wait any longer."

"What do you mean?" Burt asked.

"Since Blaine is a minor we tried to get a hold of his parents but were not successful. We had to override any parental consent in order to take him into surgery."

"Why did he have to have surgery?" Kurt asked his voice high with worry.

"He has some internal bleeding and a collapsed lung, we had to take him to repair the damage. Now please understand I am only telling you this because you were the two that called for assistance. I am not sure what else they will tell you once I take you up to the OR waiting room or if they will tell you anything at all, since you are not family….But I do have a question for you." Sarah asked eyeing Burt and Kurt.

Burt nodded for her to go ahead.

"Do you have any way that we can contact Blaine's parents? I am sure they want to be here when he wakes up."

Kurt eye's widened and he felt the anger boil in his blood…"His parent are…" He started to yell before Burt grabbed his hand and squeezed a little too hard.

"We will try our best." Burt said silencing Kurt.

Sarah gave the pair a confused look but nodded. "Thank you. I will take you up to the waiting room now."

When Sarah had left them in the waiting room Kurt turned to his father…"Why did you say we will contact his parents! They are the ones who put him here. They are the reason he had to have fucking surgery!" he yelled tears pooling in his eyes.

Burt pulled his son into a hug before pulling back. "I know Kurt, but until Blaine can tell us that on his own we have no place to say those things. No matter if they are true or not."

Kurt sniffed and nodded, he knew Burt was right. "He doesn't deserve this dad. Why did it have to happen to him? He was doing so well."

"I don't know buddy." Burt replied, as he pulled Kurt into a hug once more.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the long wait but good news is we have three chapters to go and they should be up fairly quickly (once a week updates) so stay tuned. **

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what had happened. His whole body ached with a radiating pain. He heard voices around him, and felt someone holding his hand. He slowly pried his eyes open and let out a groan as the harsh lights hit him.<p>

"Blaine?" A soft voice asked as the owner squeezed Blaine's hand tighter.

Blaine knew that voice…"Kurt?" He asked his voice raw and weak.

"Blaine, open your eyes. Please?" Kurt pleaded as he kept a hold on Blaine's hand.

Blaine opened his eyes once more and found Kurt sitting by his bedside. Next to him was an older man wearing a ball cap.

"Where…where am I?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at his dad and bit his lip.

"Blaine you are in the hospital. The ambulance brought you in a couple of days ago. Do you remember?" The man and the ball cap asked as he placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine shook his head. "Why?"

Kurt took in a harsh breath of air…"Blaine do you remember anything?"

Blaine furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. "I remember the slushy." Blaine's eyes widened with fear. "Oh god, Kurt I threw you against the lockers. Oh god are you ok? I'm sorry. I am so sorry!" Blaine's breathing picked up in pace as he started to sob.

"Shh, Blaine calm down. I'm fine. I am ok. Just shh, you are going to hurt yourself more if you don't calm down." Kurt said as he placed a soothing hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry I lost my temper. I hurt you. I am so sorry. I can't believe I hurt you." Blaine said gently knocked away Kurt's hands and hid his face.

"Dad, can you give us a minute alone?" Kurt asked quietly.

Burt eyed his son but nodded. "I will be right out side if you need me."

"Thanks." Kurt murmured as Burt left the room.

Blaine sat on the bed his shoulder's shaking with sobs and his face in his hands.

"Blaine, I promise I am ok. You are the one I am worried about." Kurt said softly as he gently took Blaine's hands in his own.

"Kurt, I was so afraid that I had hurt you. I snapped, and I hurt you. Finn was right. I am a freak." Blaine said without looking up.

Kurt had been sure that his heart had already been broken after finding Blaine beaten his room, but now as Blaine sat on the hospital bed Kurt felt the shards of his heart being ground to dust.

"Blaine, you are not a freak. You are perfect. And I am fine. You didn't hurt me. I am more worried about you."

"Kurt, you don't understand! I am a freak. People always get hurt. I always hurt them!" Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine, what do you mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"Carson." Blaine whispered.

"Wait who is Carson…" Kurt began to ask but quickly remembered. "Carson, that was the name you were yelling out when I first came to your house."

Blaine nodded.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked willing the small boy to answer.

"Carson was my only friend after…well after I started to go crazy. But Kurt you don't understand I used to be normal. And then everything fell to shit. And Carson, Carson was so great. He helped me. But then…people always get hurt. I always hurt people."

"Blaine, I don't understand. But I want you to know that I am fine."

"No Kurt! I am a screw up. You…you should just leave." Blaine said, pulling his hands from Kurt's and looking away.

"I am not leaving. I promised I wouldn't leave. And Blaine right now you need me."

Blaine sniffed and tried to ignore Kurt's words, but he knew Kurt was right. Blaine was in the hospital and he wasn't even sure why.

"Why am I in the hospital?" He asked, still keeping his head turned away from Kurt.

"I found you in your room, a couple of days ago. You had a fever and you were beaten up pretty bad."

Blaine quickly turned back to Kurt as his brain pieced together what had happened. "I skipped school, because I was afraid that I had lost you. My dad found out that I had skipped and…"

Kurt stood up quickly from the chair. "Your dad did this?" he yelled.

Blaine flinched back from Kurt's anger. "Kurt, stop!" Blaine sobbed.

Kurt felt the rage boil in his veins but quickly sat back down on the bed next to Blaine. "Blaine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe that your dad, or that anyone would do this to you."

"It's happened before. I deserved it. I had one more shot and I screwed up." Blaine said as he wiped angrily as his tears.

"Blaine you don't deserve to be beaten by your parents, or by anyone. And what do you mean you had one more shot?" Kurt asked as he scooted closer to Blaine's side.

Blaine breathing hitched as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

"I came to McKinley after…well after Carson. And my dad said if I screwed up one more time I would be sent back to my old school. I am a pretty sure I have been suspended or maybe even expelled from McKinley so it's back to Glenview for me."

"Blaine, something bad happened at Glenview…besides Carson getting hurt didn't it?" Kurt asked knowing that Blaine was hiding something.

Blaine nodded. "After I came out, I started to get bullied. Carson helped a lot but…after the Sadie Hawkins dance. We got beat up. Carson was hurt really bad, we both were. I missed school that is why I am year behind. Carson, well I don't know what happened to him."

"Your parents are sending you back to that school?" Kurt asked his voice high with disbelief.

"I have no where else to go." Blaine replied quietly.

"Blaine, I don't care what it takes. You are not going back there. I promise."

"Kurt, you can't promise shit like that! My parents are the ones who are in charge. They are sending me back to Glenview!" Blaine yelled.

"Blaine, your parents are assholes. Your dad beat you so badly that you are in the hospital. You have been unconscious for two days! This is not ok. We are going to call the police and get this fixed. You are not going back to your parents and you are for sure not going back to Glenview!" Kurt said.

"Kurt if I don't go back to my parents I have no where else to go. I will get sent to a metal hospital or some home. I have to go back to them!" Blaine yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kurt started to respond but was interrupted by voices yelling out in the hallway. He quickly stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

His heart sank as he saw his father and who he assumed was Mr. Anderson in a heated argument out in the hall.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry this took longer than expected. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Blaine asked, his voice filled with tears.<p>

Kurt continued to stare out into the hallway, ignoring Blaine's question. His father and a very intimidating gentleman were standing out in the hallway just outside the door to Blaine's room.

Kurt couldn't make out the exact words of their argument but he knew it wasn't good.

"Kurt, what is going on?" Blaine asked again.

Kurt bit his lip as he turned around. "My dad and your dad are outside right now."

Blaine's eyes widened as he let out another sob. Kurt hurried back to Blaine's side just as the door to the hospital room was opened and Mr. Anderson stepped in.

Mr. Anderson wasn't much taller than Blaine and he had the same hazel eyes that Blaine did, but instead of the warmth that Blaine's eyes had Mr. Anderson's were cold and cruel.

Blaine body stiffened as his father approached the hospital bed.

"Blaine, I see you have conned your way into the hearts of yet another unassuming…friend." Mr. Anderson said with a sneer.

Kurt saw Blaine's jaw tighten and his fist clench.

"Blaine hasn't conned anyone. My dad and I care about Blaine more than you ever have." Kurt spat.

Kurt saw a flash of anger in Mr. Anderson's eyes; "You have no right to speak to me like that. You also have no right to be in this hospital room with my son. I am shocked that they let you in here in the first place."

Kurt stood up quickly from the bed and gave Mr. Anderson a hard stare. "We were let in because he didn't have anyone else! We were the ones who found him in his room after…"

"Kurt stop!" Blaine cried grabbing at his boyfriends wrist.

Kurt ignored Blaine's pleas and kept going. "We found him after you essentially left him for dead. You beat the crap out of your own son and then just left! You are despicable!"

Mr. Anderson let out a yell as he rushed towards Kurt and pinned the young boy against the wall of the hospital room. "How dare you accuse me of harming my son!"

Kurt struggled against the older mans hold. "But that is what you did! And not just once, it's been happening for years!"

Mr. Anderson let out a dark laugh as he brought his hands up to Kurt's neck and began to squeeze. "I will not be insulted by a fag who is only here because my son lets you suck on his cock!"

Kurt's eyes widened as he felt his air supply being cut off.

Blaine watched in horror as his father continued to pin Kurt against the wall he knew he couldn't help Kurt on his own so instead Blaine continued to frantically pound on the nurse call button while also yell for help.

Kurt didn't hear Blaine calling for help over the rush of blood in his ears. He desperately tried to claw at Mr. Anderson's strong hold but to no avail. Kurt felt his body growing weak as the room began to darken around the edges. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Kurt felt the hands around his neck disappear as he sunk to the ground.

"Get your hands off my son you bastard!" Burt had crashed into the hospital room after hearing Blaine's call for help. He grabbed Mr. Anderson by the shirt collar and threw him to the ground.

A couple of nurses and a security guard hurried in behind Burt and ran to Blaine's bedside.

"Get him out of here." The first nurse yelled pointing to Mr. Anderson.

"You can't kick me out of my own son's hospital room I have every right to be here." Mr. Anderson spat as twisted against the floor.

"Mr. Anderson you nearly strangled you son's friend you will leave the room quietly or you will be escorted out." The nurse said as she eyed Blaine. The other nurse was quickly checking the myriad of machines around the bed.

"Blaine sweetie are you ok?" The first nurse asked.

Blaine looked around the room and down at the floor where Kurt sat in a crumpled heap before bursting into tears and curling in on himself.

The nurse frantically turned round and began to shoo everyone out of the room. Burt quickly ran over to his son and hoisted him off the floor.

As everyone filled out of the room Mr. Anderson stood firmly in place, glaring at the nurse.

"Mr. Anderson, I am not going to ask you again. Please leave, we need to attend to your son."

"I will leave, but Blaine once I do you are no longer considered an Anderson. Your mother and I are sick of dealing with you and your problems. You want to act this way then you are on your own." Mr. Anderson said before turning quickly and disappearing out of the room.

Blaine watched in shock as his father left. It had happened. He was alone, he would be sent to some mental institution or some group home. He would be taken away from his home, from Lima, from Kurt. Oh god Kurt. Blaine's heart began to beat fast in his chest and his breathing became shallow. He heard the nurses call for help and felt the sharp prick of a needle before his eyes became heavy and he fell into unconsciousness.

Burt carefully set Kurt down on one of the waiting room chairs and knelt before him. "Kurt, buddy you all right?" He asked concern in his voice.

Kurt let out a cough as he gently rubbed at his throat. "Ya, can I have some water?"

Burt nodded quickly; he stood up and retrieved a cup of water from the nurse's station. Kurt slowly drank the cool liquid and allowed it to sooth his aching throat.

"What happened in there kiddo?" Burt asked sitting down beside his son.

"His dad came in and asked me to leave, I got angry because he is the one who put Blaine in here. Then he pinned me against the wall, I couldn't breath. And he kept yelling and Blaine….wait is Blaine ok?"

Burt began to answer but stopped as Mr. Anderson stormed out of the room and down the hallway.

Burt stood up quickly to see what had happened but the nurse came out before he could enter the room.

"I am sorry Mr. Hummel, but Blaine needs his rest you can't go in there."

"What happened?" Kurt asked his voice still rough.

The nurse bit her lip. "I am unsure but I do believe that Mr. Anderson just released his custody of Blaine."

Kurt's heart stopped.

"He did what?" Burt said his voice full of anger.

"I am unsure and nothing will be final till the Anderson's either come back or submit paper work but I think that Blaine will no longer have a place to go once he is released."

Kurt's knee's gave out as he sunk back into the hard plastic chair.

"Is there anything we can do?" Burt asked.

"As soon as I know I will tell you, no if you will excuse me." The nurse said as she hurried down the hallway.

Kurt looked up at Burt with tears in his eyes; "Dad, we can't let Blaine be alone. He needs me."

"I know kiddo, it will be alright." Burt said as he pulled Kurt into a hug.


	21. Chapter 20

Last chapter! Hope its ok! Look for an epilogue coming soon!

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Mr. Anderson walked out of the hospital seemingly leaving Blaine on his own. Kurt hadn't left Blaine's side even though he had been unresponsive to anybody. The morning of the third day Kurt awoke slowly. His body ached from being curled up on a couple of plastic chair. He began to stretch as Blaine stirred.<p>

Kurt quickly began to run a hand over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's eyes cracked open and landed on Kurt.

Kurt offered Blaine a soft smile; "Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked not expecting a response.

Blaine just stared into Kurt's eyes before turning towards the window. Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine was upset. His fears had been realized when his dad walked out on him.

"Blaine, it will be ok. I am not going to let them take you away. You have to believe me." Kurt said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Burt stuck his head into the room.

"Kurt, can I talk to you outside?" Burt asked his voice low.

Kurt nodded, he squeezed Blaine's hand before leaving the room.

Burt pulled Kurt into a hug once he was out in the hall. "How is he doing?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not good, he is sure they are going to put him in some kind of home or something. He hasn't spoken to me in three days. Dad, we can't let them take him. He won't make it." Kurt said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey kid, calm down. I think I have figured something out."

Kurt looked up hopefully. "You did?"

"Blaine is set to be release from the hospital tomorrow and since his parents have officially disowned him we have to figure out where he is going to go. Blaine is 18 so he isn't going to be put into foster care. But he does need a place to stay."

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"Well if it was ok with you I was going to see if Blaine could come and stay with us." Burt said.

Kurt looked up with wide eyes. "You…you would let Blaine stay with us?"

"I'm not going to let him be taken away. He has had a hard enough time, he doesn't need another set back."

Kurt held back a squeal as he threw his arms around his dad. "Oh, dad thank you! Thank you so much! I can't wait to tell Blaine!"

Burt laughed as he embraced Kurt. "Hold on buddy, we will have to figure everything out. There is a lot of paper work to sort through and I am not even sure if it is legal for him to stay with us. But I will start looking into it."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you dad, this really means a lot to me."

"I know kiddo, now I am sure Blaine is missing you why don't you go back in?"

"Ya ok." Kurt said as he slipped back into the hospital room.

Blaine eyes were closed his face still turned towards the window.

Kurt quietly made his way back to the bedside, he sat down and intertwined his fingers through Blaine's.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, his eyes shining with tears.

Kurt's cooed as he wiped at Blaine's damp cheeks. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"I am afraid of what's going to happen."

Kurt drew back slightly surprised that Blaine was talking.

"Happen when?"

"When they release me from the hospital. I have nowhere to go. I am going to be sent to some home."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tight. "Blaine, I told you I am not going to let them take you away from me."

Blaine face contorted as more tears fell down his cheeks. "Kurt, just shut up you can't promise shit like that! It's not up to you! I am just some abandoned kid with a mental problem, of course they are going to cart me off!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine, I made a promise to you. And I can pretty much guarantee that you will not be 'carted off'."

Blaine let out scoff.

"Blaine, I am not supposed to tell you yet. But my dad is looking into some things."

"What do you mean?"

"If everything works out my dad is going to let you come and stay with us."

Blaine gave Kurt a confused look. "You dad hates me, I hurt you."

Kurt shook his head, "My dad doesn't hate you, he wants you to have a good home. And right now that means coming to stay with us."

Blaine sat motionless in the bed.

"Blaine, do you want to come to stay with my family?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Could this really be happening? He had hurt Kurt, how could Kurt still want him.

"I do, but how?"

"How what?" Kurt asked.

"How could you still want me around? I am crazy. I hurt you Kurt."

Kurt didn't say anything but instead climbed up onto the bed with Blaine. He pulled the smaller boy into his arms and held him.

"Blaine when I first met you everyone told me to be careful, that you were a timebomb waiting to go off. I have seen you at your worst Blaine but I have also seen you at your best. I promised that I would never leave you. So sorry to say but you are stuck with me for a while." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine let out a small laugh as he curled deeper into Kurt's hold.

Maybe this time things would be ok, maybe he didn't mess them up as much as he thought he did.


	22. Epilogue

The auditorium was brimming with people as the graduated threw their caps in the air. Blaine was bombarded with hugs from his fellow glee club members and friends. He couldn't believe it. He had graduated.

The past year had been a whirlwind. He had moved in with the Hummel's and finished his junior year at home. Kurt had graduated that year and had left for New York in the fall. It had been hard on both of them but Kurt still helped to tutor Blaine via Skype.

Blaine returned to McKinley for his senior year. He had planned to lay low and focus on his studies but Tina had insisted that he come back to glee. He agreed and helped lead them to a National championship.

Tina was yelling something into Blaine's ear. Blaine smile and nodded unable to hear her over the ruckus.

"I will see you later, I have to find Kurt!" Blaine yelled back as he waved and pushed his way through the crowd.

He found Burt and Carole first.

Burt waved him over and pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "I am proud of you kid."

Carole nodded as she ran her hand down Blaine's arms. "You have done so well honey, we can't believe how much you have changed."

Blaine felt tears prick the back of his eyes. "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you."

Blaine hugged them both as he thought back to where he would be without them. He shuddered slightly at the thought. He pulled back from the hug and offered the Hummel's a smile. "I can't thank you enough."

Burt smiled wide. "You don't need to kid."

Blaine nodded as he looked down at his feet.

Suddenly a warm hand intertwined with his.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine, I have never been more proud of you." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

That did it. Blaine's reserves broke and tears began to spill down his cheeks.

Kurt pulled back and laughed slightly wiping away the tears.

"Hey, stop it. No crying today. You did it Blaine. You did it!"

Blaine offered Kurt a watery smile. "I couldn't have do it without you."

"I know." Kurt smiled.

"How can I thank you?" Blaine asked as he searched Kurt's eyes.

"Oh I have something in mind." Kurt said as he put his hands on Blaine's chin and pulled his face up. He slowly placed his lips onto Blaine's and gave him a chaste kiss.

Blaine's body ignited with electricity as he deepened the kiss. Kurt hummed happily as the two embraced.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
